


Prière aux Séraphins

by Himdall



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himdall/pseuds/Himdall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ô Anges parmi les Anges, je vous confie Papa, Maman et tous ceux que j'aime. Faites qu'ils reviennent de la ferme humaine. Ô Anges parmi les Anges, guidez l'Elue pour qu'elle nous délivre de la misère. Ô Anges parmi les Anges, Grands Séraphins, faites que Papa et Maman reviennent de la ferme humaine. S'il vous plait..." </p>
<p>Si le voyage de Colette avait été complètement différent, si certains chemins ne s'étaient jamais croisés, si au contraire des liens s'étaient noués, quel aurait été le résultat de ce nouveau périple ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le commencement

Coucou!

Ceux qui me connaissent savent combien je suis nerveuse à l'idée de poster ce premier chapitre. Après des années d'hésitations, de brouillons griffonnés, de feuilles abandonnées, je me lance à 100% dans ma première fanfic sur Tales of Symphonia. Je suis une adepte de l'effet papillon ainsi que des longues intrigues, ce qui me permets d'écrire sur chaque personnage, de lui donner une place dans l'histoire. Car oui, si j'aime beaucoup les héros principaux, j'avoue avoir également de l'intérêt pour ceux qui sont moins mis en lumière par le scénario (mes petits Cardinaux ^^).

Je remercie Gaianee, Oceanna ainsi que D. pour leurs conseils si avisés! J'ai une grosse tendance à partir complètement dans le WTF ou à ne pas bien cerner le caractère de certains personnages, et grâce à eux j'ai l'impression d'être mieux cadrée et de davantage les comprendre! Merci! Vous êtes top!

"Un dieu, n'est un dieu que s'il est adoré autant qu'il est craint." Citation de mon prof de philo du droit que je trouve non seulement vraie, mais également intéressante à appliquer à la religion de Martel. Si la Déesse est le pendant doux de ce culte, les Séraphins pourraient être vus comme des Anges davantage... moralisateurs/vengeurs? A voir. Hahaha.

Molti Bacci a tutti!

\----

Un autre bruit assourdissant se fit entendre jusqu'aux bas fonds de la capitale de Sylvarant. Alors qu'il courrait dans la direction du palais du roi, un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise de coton verte pale et d'une paire de pantalon sombre, s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna, inquiet, vers l'édifice religieux. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur de sa vision: des vitraux brisés par les explosions, de la fumée noire s'en échappait. Ils avaient osé! Ces ordures avaient osé violer l'enceinte d'un lieu sacré, où la Déesse était vénérée. Fou de rage, il reprit sa course mais, au lieu de continuer droit devant lui pour arriver sur la Grande Place où se trouvait l'entrée du château, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle étroite qui lui permettrait d'arriver rapidement devant le bâtiment religieux. Quelques secondes après sa venue, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le crâne chevelu avant que la chose en question ne se jette contre les murs branlants de la cathédrale, provoquant une nouvelle explosion.

«Des boules de feu!» pensa-t-il, en rage. Ces êtres hybrides utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour attaquer la capitale de la Dynastie de Sylvarant. Les cris de terreur des habitants de la ville sortirent le garçon de ses pensées. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'engouffra dans les débris, dans la fumée afin de porter secours aux âmes qui s'étaient réfugiées dans l'église, prétextant le droit d'asile. Rapidement, et malgré sa musculature peu développée, il parvint à dégager la porte d'entrée de l'édifice, auparavant bloquée par les tuiles tombées lors d'une explosion. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut ouverte, l'air rendu irrespirable par les fumées, vint lui entraver les voies respiratoires. Il toussa alors que de nombreux enfants, profitant de l'ouverture faite par ce dernier, se ruèrent dans la rue défoncée en courant, cherchant à fuir à tout prix cet enfer. Alors qu'il allait revenir sur ses pas, des appels à l'aide le fit avancer dans la cathédrale. Plus il avançait, plus l'air devenait sec et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Et pour cause, dans la nef, un incendie important s'était déclaré suite aux attaques magiques, dévorant les riches tapisseries et les trésors sacrés de l'Eglise. Plus il avançait vers le confessionnal, plus la voix se faisait persistante. Il tiqua un instant. Malgré les fumées, il crut voir une silhouette familière, couchée sur le ventre, écrasée par une statue renversée lors de l'attaque. Il se précipita aux cotés de la victime afin de l'aider à se dégager.

«Dorriant... C'est toi?» Murmura-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières afin de débarrasser ses yeux verts des poussières qui pleuvaient dans la pièce.

«Laureline, tiens bon! Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais te sortir de là!» Lui lança-t-il alors qu'il poussait les morceaux de marbre blanc avec toute la force dont il était capable.

«M-Mes jambes! Je ne les sens plus! D-Dorriant!»

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Il fixa son amie avant de se redresser, de se retourner et d'appeler du renfort, se rendant compte que seul il ne parviendrait pas à la dégager assez rapidement pour la sauver des flammes. Il sentit le noeud qu'il avait dans l'estomac se desserrer lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut un membre de la Garde Royale s'engager dans le bâtiment. Il guida le nouvel arrivant vers son amie. A deux, ils purent légèrement déplacer le buste de la statue, en tout cas suffisamment pour que la jeune fille puisse ramper et ainsi se libérer. Il ne fallait pas perdre un instant. Le feu avait dévoré la nef et se rapprochait dangereusement du trio. Aussi, sans prendre de gant, le garde souleva la demoiselle comme un sac de pommes de terre, la hissa sur son épaule, l'y maintint et prit ses jambes à son cou. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils allongèrent la jeune fille dans la ruelle, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Debout, Dorriant observait avec appréhension les nombreuses plaies qui se trouvaient sur le corps de cette dernière et surtout ses jambes, qu'il devinait en miettes. Ce corps blessé fut secoué par sa toux.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» finit-elle par demander, outre passant la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre mais au même moment, de nouvelles boules de feu furent lancées contre des habitations voisines. Il jura un instant et reprit sa course vers le palais royal. Toute sa route fut remplie d'embuches, la capitale ayant été détruite lors de cet assaut. Au moment même où il montait les marches, il se retourna et vit cette inquiétante épaisse fumée noir s'élever dans le ciel, au-dessus des maisons. Il devina sans peine que les quartiers commerçants et populaires avaient été consumés par les flammes. Le coeur lourd, il espéra seulement que leurs habitants avaient pu se regrouper dans le port et ainsi, se mettre à l'abri des flammes et des tirs. C'est en courant qu'il entra dans la pièce centrale de la demeure, où son père, assis à une table en bois, se tenait la tête entre les mains.

«Père! Les émissaires d'Izoold et de Luin avaient raison!»

Le vieil homme ne bougea pas, se contentant de rester prostré sur sa chaise, la respiration lourde. Inquiet, le jeune homme s'approcha et vu, étalées négligemment sur la table, plusieurs cartes rayées, marquées de rouge afin de retranscrire les avancées de l'ennemi. Cinq flèches traversaient Sylvarant de parts en parts, se dirigeant vers leur cité. Triste réalité. En quelques mois seulement, les deux grandes villes du pays, Triet et Asgard étaient tombées, seule la capitale, Palmacosta, demeurait libre... Enfin, plus pour longtemps... Terrifié par ce constat, l'adolescent n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau pour laisser entrer un homme blond, vêtu d'une chasuble blanche brodée de fils d'or, tenant dans sa main gauche une mitre d'or et dans la droite, un petit livre vert et rouge dont les reliures reflétaient le peu de lumière de la pièce, tant elles étaient chargées en métaux précieux. C'est en entendant le bruit du vêtement, glissant sur le parquet que Dorriant releva sa tête et fixa le nouvel arrivant d'un air dubitatif, révélant à qui ferait assez attention, son inimitié pour le personnage. Il s'agissait de l'Archevêque de la capitale, un être que le jeune homme avait en horreur. Le blanc de son habit ne faisait que rendre la peau de l'homme d'Eglise encore plus blafarde, mettant l'accent sur ses petits yeux rougeâtres et perçants. Sa silhouette filiforme et haute achevait l'aura altière qui émanait de l'individu. Décidément, si Dorriant était bien incapable de dire pourquoi, ce clerc le mettait très mal à l'aise et surtout, le dégoutait. Son père, lui, se redressa légèrement et fixa l'Archevêque avec angoisse, craignant qu'il ne soit un émissaire de mauvaises nouvelles.

«Mon cher Dorrist, la cathédrale vient de s'effondrer. Face aux attaques des Démons, une église vidée des prières de ses Fidèles ne pouvait tenir...» lâcha-t-il d'une voix sinistrement rauque. Dorriant le fixait, méfiant, serrant les poings fermement. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi faire de longs tours autour de son père. Son oeil acéré lui semblait pareil à celui du rapace qui, trop joyeux d'avoir découvert un cadavre encore chaud, fend les airs pour venir le picorer. Sentant le regard courroucé du jeune homme peser sur lui, le prêtre redressa légèrement le menton et se plaça de manière à faire face à l'impertinent.

«C'est le Péché qui a conduit ici les émissaires du Démon...» siffla-t-il entre ses dents aiguisées d'un air affligé par la situation. Le visage du garçon se tendit davantage. Il lui semblait évident que le prêtre n'était nullement affligé. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il ne l'avait jamais supporté, l'ayant toujours soupçonné de rechercher davantage la richesse et l'influence que le salut des âmes des citoyens. En effet, dans une monarchie de droit divin comme l'était celle de Sylvarant, le troisième poste hiérarchiquement le plus élevé - et non héréditaire - était celui de l'Archevêque de la capitale. Lorsque ce dernier avait été nommé à la tête de l'Eglise, le Culte avait déjà commencé à décliner, le royaume devenant de plus en plus séculaire -lui faisant perdre toujours plus d'influence-. Ses prédécesseurs avaient bien tenté de remettre leurs ouailles dans le chemin de la religion, de la croyance mais ils l'avaient fait avec douceur, en prônant des valeurs qui semblaient acceptables pour le jeune Prince comme le partage, le respect d'autrui, la dignité de la personne humaine, et non en menaçant du bûcher ou de taxes quiconque ne serait pas un bon croyant.

Dorriant s'avança d'un pas, bombant le torse. «Un Démon à quatre visages je suppose?!»

Le clerc leva un sourcil, agacé, tapotant sans relâche, du bout des doigts, la reliure de son livre saint. «Les Séraphins sont des êtres d'une profonde bonté, ils ont cherché à protéger votre peuple d'hérétiques mais il y a bien un stade où même cette générosité, cette bienveillance immense a trouvé une limite. Alors oui, peut-être que pour vous punir, vous et votre peuple, peut-être ont-ils souhaité vous donner une leçon.»

Le vieux souverain tiqua, se redressant légèrement afin de fixer l'homme d'église d'un air bouleversé. Oui, de ses yeux fatigués, le monarque quémandait l'absolution, cherchant de la pitié dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier continuait de triturer la reliure avant de poser violemment un poing sur la table, se penchant sur le roi de sorte que seuls quelques millimètres ne les séparèrent. Il plongea ses prunelles rougeâtres dans celles du vieil homme, se rapprochant encore davantage.

«Vous avez cherché ce châtiment! C'est pour vous punir, vous et votre peuple d'impies que le Cruxis a laissé ces monstres se déchainer contre vous. La bonté des séraphins est infinie mais leurs forces faiblissent si le cœur de leurs fidèles ne leur est pas dévoué! Vous vous êtes détournés de l'Eglise, de la Religion.»

Le monarque étouffa un gémissement. Etant le chef de cette nation, il était responsable du salut des âmes de ses habitants devant la Déesse et ses Anges. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point en permettant la proclamation de ces libertés? Une avancée indéniable selon son conseiller Niss, une damnation selon l'Eglise. Pourtant, en soit, permettre à chacun la liberté de culte, d'expression, ne lui avait pas semblé contradictoire avec le prêche du culte. De ses vieilles mains tordues, il attrapa l'avant bras du prêtre, cherchant un appui, aussi faible soit-il, dans cette épreuve. Son interlocuteur se racla la gorge un instant avant de reprendre.

«Le Cruxis est votre ami. Dans sa bienveillance infinie, il ne veut que votre bien. Mais vous comprendrez qu'une amitié se vit à deux. Si votre ami se sent attaqué, méprisé, ignoré, il sera moins enclin à vous défendre lorsque vous serez agressé. Comprenez-vous ce que je tente de vous dire? Le Cruxis a voulu vous aider, a essayer de vous protéger mais cette sécularisation grandissante de la société, encouragée par les lois que vous avez promulguées, le blesse profondément. Le retour aux dogmes, aux enseignements de l'Eglise devrait rassurer les Anges quant à vos intentions et ils devraient donc être plus enclin à vous aider contre ces monstres qui sont aujourd'hui à nos portes.»

Le vieil homme hocha docilement la tête. O-Oui, il devait revenir dans le droit chemin, il devait présenter ses excuses à la Déesse et aux Séraphins. Il déglutit. Pourquoi donc avait-il écouté Niss?! S'il ne l'avait pas fait, la piété aurait demeuré vivante dans le coeur des habitants de son peuple et les êtres divins n'en auraient pas pris offense. Ils les auraient protégés de ce fléau.

«Remettez votre peuple dans le chemin de la pureté et les Anges vous accorderont à nouveau leur bénédiction.»

Dorriant demeurait passif devant cet échange comme s'il cherchait à s'en détacher le plus possible. Les nouvelles lois qui avaient accordé plus de libertés individuelles aux citoyens avaient reçu son approbation, c'était même lui qui avait milité, en dernier recours, auprès de son père sous les conseils de Niss quand le monarque hésitait encore à apposer le sceau royal. Le jeune homme se tendit davantage. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à cette Déesse endormie, à ce héros sacrifié, à ces Anges grands protecteurs des Humains. A vrai dire, s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru c'est parce que sa vie en était détachée. Grands protecteurs des Humains? Mais les protéger de quoi? Tout lui avait semblé être des superstitions, des contes qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils soient sages. Mange ta soupe sinon le Grand Cardinal viendra t'enlever pendant ton sommeil, lui avait dit une fois sa brave nourrice alors que l'infant faisait des caprices. Comment prendre au sérieux ce qui semble être des craintes d'un autre temps? De même, cette tour dont on disait qu'elle reliait la terre au ciel, qui pouvait croire à de telles histoires? Si on en croit la légende, un siècle après que Spiritua eut réussi à monter au Ciel - à supposer que cela soit vrai - elle aurait disparu, pouf! Envolée! Non mais sérieusement, qui pouvait croire à ce genre de contes, mis à part un enfant de quatre ans? Alors oui, tout comme la société, le jeune Prince s'était détaché de ces mythes et légendes, de ces dogmes de l'Eglise qui lui paraissaient être davantage des superstitions fondées sur quelques croyances farfelues. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la pénurie de mana puisse être liée de quelque façon que ce soit au Culte. Il avait simplement imaginé que comme toute chose, le mana n'était pas éternel et qu'il faudrait impérativement trouver une nouvelle d'énergie qui l'épuiserait moins ou un moyen quelconque d'en préserver le plus possible. Il eut un rictus en pensant à combien il avait été naïf.

«Il ne s'agit plus de savoir qui avait raison ou tort, Archevêque, il s'agit de repousser ces barbares! Ils ont déjà pénétré dans l'enceinte de la ville! Combien de temps allons-nous tenir?»

Au même moment, un sifflement leur vrilla les tympans. Une nouvelle explosion. Une nouvelle boule de feu, lancée à pleine vitesse venait de s'écraser contre un mur du palais, provoquant la chute de ce dernier. Le jeune homme se précipita contre une fenêtre mais la poussière qui s'élevait des gravas et la fumée issue des flammes qui dévoraient les habitations l'empêchaient de voir distinctement ce qu'il se passait. Sentant que le danger devenait imminent et estimant que sa mission était remplie, l'homme d'église se retira à pas lents afin de rejoindre un de ses clercs qui l'attendait, caché derrière une grande porte d'ébène.

«Son Excellence a-t-elle pu avertir Sa Majesté des conséquences de son impiété?» demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'archevêque continua sa marche, sans accorder un regard à son serviteur. Lorsqu'il le devança de plusieurs pas, il s'arrêta, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter ta tour Kralem. Tu sais combien j'ai horreur de t'avoir sur mes talons.»

Le suivant n'osa broncher, restant impassible, insensible aux brimades de son supérieur. Après tout n'y était-il pas accoutumé? Ses petits yeux clairs suivaient la silhouette de l'Archevêque d'un air d'abord las avant de s'animer d'une lueur presque moqueuse. Cependant, le clerc, sentant ce regard posé sur son dos, se retourna et lui afficha une mine des plus méprisantes.

«Baisse les yeux, Hybride. Seuls les Hommes ont le regard haut et droit.»

Il obéit, craignant une avalanche de coups. Un nœud se formait dans son estomac à l'évocation de cette possibilité. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur causée par le choc de la lanière contre sa peau et la peine qui en résultait. Du bout de ses doigts fins, il tripota nerveusement l'étoffe de dentelle blanche brodée qui ornait le bout de ses longues manches, cherchant un moyen d'extérioriser son angoisse. Ainsi recroquevillé contre le mur froid nouvellement fissuré, le corps parcouru de petits tremblements, la tête baissée, il se sentait bien pitoyable. L'étreinte au fond de son ventre se desserra dès que les pas lourds de son supérieur s'éloignèrent. Il hésita un instant, posa un pied devant lui avant de reculer à nouveau contre le mur. Doucement, il croisa ses bras frêles sur son torse, cherchant du réconfort. Une nouvelle explosion vint éventrer une fenêtre toute proche. Après s'être terré pendant quelques secondes, il avança vers un morceau de verre aussi gros que son poing, qui était venu se planter dans le tapis désormais déchiré. Il y voyait des bribes de son reflet déformé, avec ses mèches blond platine, sa peau quasi-transparente, ses petits yeux vitreux d'une pâleur presque maladive, son corps de jeune adolescent frêle et efflanqué. Il eut un petit rire. Il était si chétif que son habit de clerc était bien trop grand pour lui; il flottait dedans. La vision était bien ridicule. D'un geste lent, presque mécanique, il saisit ce miroir improvisé. Au sein de sa paume, l'objet se mit à refléter la lumière sinistre des flammes qui dévoraient la cour intérieure du Palais. Nouveau sourire. Il resserra sa prise; le sentant s'y enfoncer, son sang collant couler de la plaie nouvellement ouverte. Il ferma le poing. La blessure s'était aggravée, son cœur pulsait dans sa paume alors qu'il écarta à nouveau ses doigts fins couverts de sang et de débris. Il contempla la semence vermeille, fasciné. Elle était à la fois si semblable et si différente de la leur. Au contraire de celle des Humains qui aurait glissé le long de sa main, le long de son poing, le long de son poignet, la sienne s'engluait autour de ses doigts, semblable à de la fange. «Oui, de la fange...» Il ferma les yeux, retint ses larmes, eut un sourire pale sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête. A quinze ans, il avait vendu son âme au Di... Aux Anges. Il soupira à nouveau, étouffant presque un sanglot. La situation aurait dû l'amuser, il aurait dû être comblé de joie alors qu'il manipulait ce sale type qui lui servait de maitre depuis des années, il aurait dû être apaisé par la revanche qu'il allait enfin obtenir. Enfin, oui enfin, il pourrait flâner dans les rues sans avoir à courber l'échine, sans avoir à être caché sous un voile noir, sans devoir honteusement dissimuler son existence à une société qui ne voulait pas le voir. Il avancerait le torse bombé, fier. Mais pour cela, pour cela, Lord Yggdrasill avait été formel, les Humains devaient recevoir la leçon qu'ils méritaient. «Ce sont eux qui seront à ramper par terre, à implorer un bout de pain lorsque la faim leur meurtrira le ventre, à recevoir des châtiments pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est eux qui baisseront la tête, honteux de leurs origines!» Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir de la situation? De la fin de la tyrannie? Il referma les yeux. Un parfum sembla lui parvenir, titillant ses narines, accompagné par les éclats d'une voix aigüe. Il la revoyait chantonner dans l'église pendant qu'elle effectuait son office. Il revoyait parfaitement ses boucles rousses, onduler lascivement alors qu'elle allumait les cierges. Combien de fois l'avait-il observer de la sorte, caché dans l'ombre de l'orgue qui dominait la cathédrale depuis le premier étage? Il avait croisé ses prunelles vertes une fois, une seule. Des yeux verts à se damner. Est-ce que ces beaux yeux allaient regarder le sol dorénavant? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait toujours agir de manière aussi légère lorsque ce serait elle qui sera à terre? Est-ce que c'est sur son beau visage que les crachats se poseront désormais? Etait-ce cela qu'il souhaitait? La gorge du métissé se serra. Pouvait-il laisser une fille aussi pieuse être écrasée, mise à genoux comme un animal qu'on dresse? Il rouvrit les yeux puis reprit sa course d'un pas déterminé. De toute façon cette fille était condamnée. Elle dont la vie était si fragile qu'elle lui semblait être celle d'un papillon, comment sa mort pourrait affecter un être qui a plusieurs centaines d'années à vivre? C'est bien parce que leur vie était éphémère que les Humains devaient être à genoux. Ils n'étaient que des imbéciles qui, pendant trop longtemps, s'étaient pris pour les maîtres du jeu alors qu'ils n'étaient que des pions. Zugzwan! Et comme les autres pions que l'on sacrifie en début de partie, cette humaine n'avait que peu d'importance voire aucune. Lorsqu'il enjoignit le pas de son «maitre», le jeune clerc se promit de terminer sa mission, de continuer à l'influencer, de continuer à prêcher une interprétation toujours plus stricte des textes religieux. Dans peu de temps, les Désians auraient pris la capitale du royaume, celui-ci serait alors anéanti et, le monde serait réorganisé à leur façon.

O.O.O.O

«Et donc i peu près six cent ans, les Désians ont assiégé la capitale et en à peine quelques heures, la cité de Palmacosta fut réduite en cendres. Le roi Dorrist, contraint de capituler, abdiqua sans aucune condition, ce qui mit un terme à la dynastie des Rois de Palmacosta. On a vu la semaine dernière que cette dynastie est la seconde en terme de longévité après celle d'Asgard qui a duré mille ans, Cléo III étant mentionné dans les Récits de la Guerre Antique... Lloyd! Arrête de manger les gâteaux de Génis! C'est important ce que je vous dis là! Cet évènement est capital dans notre Histoire, est-ce que vous avez compris pourquoi?»

ll y eut un long silence dans la classe, une quinzaine de paires d'yeux fixaient leur professeur. Celui-ci continua ses aller et retours devant le tableau, captivant davantage l'intention des plus jeunes à l'exception d'un petit garçon brun vêtu de rouge qui continuait son festin, paisiblement, pas dérangé le moins du monde. Les prunelles bleues claires de l'institutrice glissèrent sur chacune des bouilles rondes des enfants avant de se poser sur une fillette blonde, assise à côté du goinfre.

«Personne n'a une idée? Personne ne pense savoir pourquoi ce moment est particulier? Je vous rappelle, juste à titre indicatif que l'interrogation est dans deux jours! Bref, c'est à partir de ce jour, du jour de l'abdication du Roi Dorrist que les Désians ont réorganisé notre monde et l'ont asservi. Connaissez-vous le nom des chefs Désians?»

Nouveau silence. Cependant, celui-ci était différent du précédant. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, destiné à indiquer au professeur qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la réponse, non c'était un silence de mort, un silence oppressant. L'évocation même de ces noms suffisait à provoquer un état de terreur chez ces enfants. Cela pouvait sembler stupide mais ils étaient persuadés que s'ils n'en parlaient pas, ces «monstres» ne viendraient pas les prendre, eux et leur famille, pour les conduire dans leur ferme. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y faisaient dans ces fermes, ces immenses bâtiments encerclés par des barbelés électrifiés? Un garçonnet blond, assis à côté de la fenêtre, la joue maintenue par le poing, leva son œil ennuyé vers le paysage et vit que l'azure du ciel était sali par une lourde fumée gavée de cendres, qui émanait des hautes cheminées surplombant l'endroit. Les gens y entraient lorsque les Désians les attrapaient, mais est-ce qu'ils en sortaient? Sa mère lui avait dit que non, qu'ils étaient «condamnés», qu'ils rejoignaient les Anges. Le garçonnet fut tiré de sa pensée par ses petits camarades ou plus précisément, par l'un d'entre eux qui avait, du bout de ses lèvres, murmuré, en l'écorchant méchamment, le nom d'un des leaders.

«Minus? A Palmacosta?»

Les élèves éclatèrent alors de rire, au grand dam de l'intéressé qui lança alors des regards abasourdis à leur professeur en jetant des «bah quoi?» à ses congénères. L'enseignant sourit un instant, puis réclama le silence en frappant dans ses mains. Au moins, le lapsus de l'enfant avait eu pour effet d'apaiser la tension dans la classe. Trois autres noms fusèrent ensuite, des différentes rangées.

«Exactement, Magnius, Forcystus, Kvar et Rodyle. Ils se font appeler les Grands Cardinaux, ce qui est logique puisque comme les points cardinaux, ils sont quatre. C'est intéressant parce que cela montre qu'ils ont pris sous leur contrôle l'étendue de nos terres. Aucun espace ne leur échappe car les fermes ont été implantées dans les points clés des territoires...»

L'enseignante s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'elle aperçut la main levée d'un petit brun qui gigotait depuis un moment.

«M'dame, qu'est-ce qu'ils y font dans ces fermes? Vous savez?»

La jeune femme toussota un instant, se demandant quoi répondre alors que toutes les paires d'yeux la fixaient, captivées. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés avant de souffler et de les regarder.

«Comment dire...» Elle se tut, prenant appui sur son bureau, cherchant les bons mots. «Je pense qu'il est bon pour vous de connaitre la nature même de ces fermes et de ne pas vous contenter de rumeurs ou de non-dits. Vos parents tentent de vous préserver de la réalité de la chose, mais, je considère que vous devez affronter cette réalité... P-Parce que vous la vivez, que vous grandissez avec cette ferme à quelques mètres de vos maisons et cela justifie que je vous dise ce que l'on sait sur cet endroit... C'est-à-dire que, précisément, on ne sait rien. Peu de gens en ressortent vivant, à vrai dire. Nous savons seulement qu'y entrer signifie mourir. C'est parce qu'ils traitent l'humanité comme de la vermine, parce qu'ils tuent en masse des êtres protégés par la Déesse Martel qu'ils sont des créatures maudites.»

De nouveau, une mouche vola dans la classe. Les enfants terrorisés n'osaient piper mot jusqu'au moment où une fillette rousse osa élever la voix, en se retournant vers une blondinette aux grands yeux bleus. «Mais Colette va nous débarrasser des Désians, de ces Demi-Elfes au sang maudit! Colette va devenir un Ange!»

Ladite enfant sourit doucement, acceptant docilement la tache que sa camarade lui donnait. Du haut de ses dix ans, la blondinette savait pertinemment qu'elle était unique, spéciale, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir apaiser les maux de ses semblables. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, les habitants du village avaient, chaque année, célébré son anniversaire en donnant de grandes fêtes. Cependant, et elle en était consciente, ce n'était pas son âge qu'ils fêtaient mais le nombre d'années qui leur restait à attendre avant qu'elle ne parte pour son périple et qu'elle ne devienne un Ange. Il y avait encore quelques semaines de cela, alors qu'elle était allée jouer chez une amie, elle avait entendu la mère de cette dernière parler avec d'autres dames et dire «plus que six ans, plus que six ans d'horreur à tenir et l'Elue nous sauvera!» Alors qu'elle avait la tête légèrement baissée depuis que la fillette avait évoqué son rôle, Colette ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit sur son corps un doux regard. Elle sourit, plongeant ses prunelles bleues dans celles noisettes du garçon.

Alors que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers l'Elue, aucun élève n'aperçut le malaise qui avait pris leur professeur. Elle, d'ordinaire si droite, se tenait presque courbée dans un contre son pupitre, la gorge nouée. En un instant, elle se redressa, se tortillant les mains.

«Oui, lorsque Colette deviendra un Ange, les Désians seront à nouveau scellés... Et les Demi-Elfes... Mais vous savez, Génis et moi sommes différents d'eux...» lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure qui ne devait pas être entendu.

«Oui, parce que vous êtes des Elfes de sang pur. Votre sang n'est pas impur.» Lui répondit une gamine un peu plus âgée que ses camarades.

«Oui...»

Après ce moment de flottement, le professeur retrouva ses esprits, claqua dans ses mains et reprit la leçon d'une voix d'abord hésitante puis plus ferme.

«La chute du royaume est intéressante également parce qu'elle nous enseigne quelque chose de fondamentale quant à la nature du Cruxis. Cette organisation sacrée est, comment dire, le bras armé de la Déesse Martel. Ils sont là pour assurer le respect de son culte, pour assurer que nos prières lui parviennent. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils ont vu une sécularisation de la société sous le roi Dorrist, ils ont été affectés par l'impiété des citoyens et du coup, ils n'étaient plus en mesure de nous protéger des Désians. C'est pour cela qu'obéir à l'Eglise de Martel est d'une importance fondamentale car si on s'en détourne à nouveau, les Séraphins ne combattrons plus les Cardinaux avec la même force. C'est difficile à comprendre alors Llyod ne disperse pas la classe s'il te plait! Pour résumer, notre foi donne aux Séraphins la force et l'envie de se battre pour nous contre les Désians. S'ils voient que l'impiété nous consume, ils nous abandonneront à la folie destructrice des Cardinaux.»

O.O.O.O

Le clocher du village vint sonner quinze heures, l'heure préférée des élèves car enfin, l'école se terminait. Un brouhaha familier raisonna alors dans la salle quand les enfants quittèrent leur pupitre et se précipitèrent sans ménagement vers l'extérieur en lançant à leur institutrice nombre d' «à d'main, M'dame».

«Llyod, reste un moment je te prie.»

L'injonction eut un effet de surprise sur le dénommé qui dut alors abandonné ses deux comparses et rejoindre l'adulte dans la classe vide. Du haut de ses onze ans, l'élève avait déjà passé de sales quarts d'heure en compagnie de ses professeurs qui le trouvaient souvent trop lent, trop dissipé, pas assez attentif. Quelques fois, il avait même reçu sur ses doigts frêles, un voire plusieurs coups de règle. Les mains fébriles, il arriva à la hauteur de l'enseignante qui le toisa avec une sévérité doublée d'une pointe de douceur.

«Llyod, combien font 6x7?

-Une certaine somme Madame!»

Comme à son habitude, son franc parlé lui avait permis de répondre au tac au tac! L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle toussota cependant, voulant conserver son sérieux.

«Tu ne connais pas tes tables de multiplication, Llyod! Alors que tu as onze ans! Regarde Génis, il les connait presque toutes, lui.»

L'enfant baissa un peu la tête alors qu'il jouait avec ses bretelles brunâtres. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient belles ses bretelles, avec leur crochet forgé par la force des bras de son père. Oui, même s'il n'était pas son «vrai père» comme lui répètent ses amis, Llyod l'avait toujours considéré comme tel. Après tout, se disait-il, c'était bien lui qui subissait les rendez-vous avec ses professeurs. Et puis, en ce moment même, il devait être en train de lui préparer une bonne tarte, hum, aux fraises? aux pommes? Il en bavait d'avance. Le bavardage de son enseignante ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles, tant il était perdu dans la contemplation de sa pâtisserie imaginaire. Seule l'arrivée brutale d'un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés fit disparaitre cette image tentante de son esprit, une blondinette sur ses talons.

«Raine! Ne punis pas Llyod! Il est nul mais j'peux l'aider!

-S'il vous plait, Professeur! Ne grondez pas Llyod!»

Llyod sourit.

O.O.O.O

Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre, faisant sursauter à nouveau le jeune garçon qui leva alors les yeux au ciel. Il était rentré depuis une heure et dans ce délai, il avait pu entendre une vingtaine de bruits en tout genre provenant de la cuisine. Décidément, sa sœur était un cas! Il s'approcha, lassé, de l'arche qui séparait cette salle du reste de la pièce à vivre et s'y appuya.

«T'en as mis partout.»

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Il se mit à rire. Elle avait laissé la marmite trop longtemps sur le feu, conduisant la soupe à bouillir puis à sauter partout, redécorant le mur et aspergeant les joues de la cuisinière. De ses yeux clairs, elle fixa son petit frère avant de soupirer longuement. Un son attira ensuite son intention. Le garçonnet, assis en équilibriste sur le plan de travail, avait ouvert un placard, cherchant désespérément à attraper l'assiette de gâteaux que sa sœur avait rangée là. Sentant le regard accusateur de celle-ci posé sur lui, il se retourna légèrement dans sa direction, la dévisageant d'un air pitoyable.

«S'il te plait Raine... Des gâteaux...»

Tentant de conserver un air sévère, celle-ci s'avoua vite vaincue, roula les yeux et hocha la tête en souriant.

«Allez Génis, va au moins te laver les mains!»

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, savourant intensément cette douce victoire sur sa sœur! Il n'était, en effet, pas commun que cette dernière se laisse ainsi convaincre d'avoir à dîner non pas une «nourriture saine et équilibrée pour bien grandir!» absolument horrible, mais des sucreries aussi délicieuses que le Paradis. Oh oui, durant leurs cours de religion, le prêtre leur avait plusieurs fois précisé que cet endroit sacré était rempli des meilleurs choses au monde -dont des cookies, forcément- et que les Séraphins y vivaient. Comme ils avaient de la chance ces Anges, de pouvoir manger sans cesse des cookies. Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et adressa son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme.

«Merci Raine! T'es la meilleure!»

Il sauta du plan de travail, toujours le plat de gâteaux entre les mains et se dirigea en-dehors de la pièce, toujours avec ce dernier. Raine leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Malgré sa grande intelligence, Génis demeurait un petit garçon avec le comportement et les envies qui vont avec. Il fallait bien qu'elle laisse couler certaines choses quelques fois, elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à le réprimander, non? Elle hésitait. Si seulement quelqu'un lui avait donné des conseils, lui avait dit comment on éduquait un enfant. D'un coup, la pièce lui sembla plus sombre. Son visage se crispa. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle ne se retourna que pour poser la main sur le miroir de la salle, maintenu à la poutre derrière elle par un simple clou, qu'elle retourna.

«Je déteste les miroirs...» murmura-t-elle en fixant le dos de celui-ci.

Elle se détendit en entendant les pas de son frère derrière elle et vint vers lui, presque soulagée. Ce dernier la regarda, interrogateur avant de comprendre en voyant le miroir retourné qu'elle avait recommencé. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il l'avait vue retourner les miroirs quand elle était énervée. Un soir après une dure journée, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la chambre d'étudiante à Palmacosta, il l'avait entendue sangloter dans son lit. Quand il était descendu de son lit superposé, qu'il s'était glissé dans celui de sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses petits bras menus, elle avait murmuré qu'elle «ne voulait plus la voir». Il lui avait demandé qui était la personne dont elle parlait mais sa grande sœur lui avait alors caressé la joue en lui disant que celle-ci n'était «un souvenir», qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et que sa grande sœur serait toujours là pour lui.

«On prend du lait aussi pour les cookies?» demanda-t-elle, légèrement embarrassée.

Génis la fixa à nouveau avant de hocher la tête tout sourire. «J'apporte les tasses Raine, va t'assoir!» Une fois les deux installés, emmitouflés dans de douces couvertures, blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs papilles flattées par les cookies et le lait, frère et sœur se sentirent bien. D'un air tendre, l'ainée se pencha vers son cadet qui sirotait sa boisson fumante.

«Génis, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Llyod, tu veux en parler?» Les prunelles claires de son frère se levèrent vers elle, interrogatrices, cherchant bien à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. «Je veux dire, tu t'es tout de suite interposé, tu as même proposé de l'aider. Je ne te savais pas si charitable, à Palmacosta tu ne te comportais pas comme ça.»

Elle se mordit la langue, regrettant un instant d'avoir ainsi évoqué des moments qu'elle savait pénibles pour lui. Lorsqu'elle était élève à l'Académie de Palmacosta pour y passer les certificats nécessaires pour prouver son habilité à enseigner malgré son jeune âge, Génis avait été scolarisé à l'école primaire dépendant de cette même Académie. Si les professeurs s'étaient extasiés devant la rapidité d'esprit phénoménale de cet enfant -qu'ils avaient aussitôt attribuée à un caractère racial, un vieil adage célèbre dans la région mettant en avant la sagesse innée des Elfes de sang pur- ses camarades, eux, avaient préféré l'exclure de leurs jeux et lui renvoyer sa différence en pleine figure. Aussi quand un des écoliers venaient demander de l'aide au métisse, celui-ci se braquait et s'en allait en lui disant simplement combien ce qu'il lui demandait était simple.

«C'est pas pareil! Llyod me mange mes gâteaux, il prend même toute la place pour écrire sur mon bureau! Il me fait souvent des farces! Mais Llyod est trop bien! Et Colette aussi! Eux aussi ils sont... différents!

-Génis, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est «différent» qu'il te comprendra ou sera gentil avec toi, rectifia l'ainée en posant un index sur le nez retroussé du garçonnet, c'est parce qu'il est ton ami qu'il te comprendra et te tendra la main. Va essayer de jouer avec un Cardinal et on verra dans quel état tu reviendras.

-Mais les Désians aussi sont des Demi-Elfes non? Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous aussi on est maudit? Que Colette va nous tuer aussi quand elle deviendra un Ange?»

Elle recula un instant, et leva la tête, songeuse. Pendant un temps, elle ne pipa mot, mesurant avec attention chacune de ses paroles. Jamais sa langue n'avait autant tourné dans sa bouche. Enfin elle lâcha. «Génis, nous sommes différents des Humains par notre sang. Nous sommes aussi différents des Désians par nos actions.»

O.O.O.O

«Colette? Colette?»

Il faisait nuit. La grande maison n'était plus qu'éclairée par la faible lueur des bougies. Dans cette obscurité ambiante, un homme blond âgé d'une quarantaine d'années cherchait désespérément sa fille. Où s'était-elle encore cachée? Sous l'escalier? Déjà regardé. Dans le placard derrière la cuisine? Rien à signaler. Derrière le gros fauteuil rembourré de sa grand-mère? Non plus. Las, il avait même demandé à l'aïeul d'aller vérifier dans la salle de bain, sait-on jamais, la fillette avait pu avoir envie de se débarbouiller avant le diner. Ce n'est que lorsque la vieille femme réapparut seule dans la cuisine en rouspétant que l'enfant n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre que Franck comprit où elle était cachée. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il arriva dans la chambre de celle-ci, ouvrit la fenêtre, se retourna légèrement vers la façade, et leva les yeux vers le toit penché. Il la vit, là, toute seule, assise sous les étoiles, la tête si basse qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. De la voix la plus douce qu'il put émettre, il l'appela.

«Ma Colette, pourquoi es-tu là toute seule?»

Elle leva doucement la tête et ses yeux brouillés de larmes entrèrent dans le champ de vision de son père. Elle ne put murmurer qu'un faible «Papa, est-ce que c'est mal de pas vouloir mourir?»

Il la considéra un instant. Sa gorge se serra. Il tendit une mains vers elle. «Viens ma Colette.»

Elle ne bougea pas. Aussi, puisant dans ses forces, il parvint -tout en déformant définitivement la base de dormant de la fenêtre- à se hisser, maladroitement, en gesticulant, sur le toit. Là, malgré le vertige qui commençait à se faire sentir, il prit délicatement la petite menotte de la fillette. En voulant lui déposer un baiser sur le front pour la réconforter, il vit combien elle était en peine, les joues rougies par les larmes, le nez rosé à force de renifler.

«Je veux pas devenir un Ange, Papa. Je veux pas, même si c'est égoïste, Papa.» murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard apeuré dans le sien comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la sauver. Il ne put le soutenir. Il la prit contre lui et entreprit de la bercer.

«Quand je serai morte, ma vie va s'arrêter... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te verrai plus? Que je ne verrai plus Grand-Mère? Que je ne verrai plus Llyod? Que tout va s'arrêter pour moi?»

Calmement, Franck la berçait. A dix ans, que comprend-on vraiment de la mort? Du sacrifice? De la vie? Il serra davantage la fillette entre ses bras, comme pour la protéger, comme pour tenter de la soustraire à cette destinée cruelle que quelqu'un avait planifié pour elle.

«Quand tu ... Quand tu seras... morte, dit-il en déglutissant, ton âme continuera à vivre au travers de ce nouveau monde. Chaque arbre, chaque feuille, chaque belle petite fleur sera issue de toi. Moi, je continuerai à te voir dans les roses du jardin, Grand-Mère entendra tes rires dans le vent matinal, quant à Llyod, la couleur dorée des grains de blés lui rappela celle de tes cheveux. Rien ne s'arrêtera pour toi, jamais!» murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage défiguré par la douleur, dans la belle chevelure blonde.

A suivre

\---

J'ai utilisé le site Aselia, The Tales wiki pour connaitre les âges des personnages lors du jeu et ainsi déduire l'âge qu'ils ont dans ce chapitre (c'est-à-dire six ans de moins). Je pars également du principe que le voyage de Spiritua a eu lieu 1000 ans avant les évènements de TOS et qu'un Elu nait tous les deux cent ans. Ce choix est complètement arbitraire mais il me semble logique puisque je vois le mana comme une source naturelle qui dès lors, n'apparait, ni ne disparait en claquant des doigts/en retournant le sablier pour reprendre l'image de Sheena. Spiritua monte au Ciel, le mana retourne vers Sylvarant et les récoltes mettent environs 25 ans à devenir florissantes, abondantes. L'agriculture étant assurée, se développe ensuite le commerce, à plus grande échelle, pendant 50 ans - 75 ans. S'ensuivent 95 années d'opulence/de bonheur/de développement industriel/d'évolutions. Et puis, 15 ans avant la naissance de l'Elu, il commence à y avoir de légères fluctuations dans le mana. Fluctuations qui deviennent intenses au moment du Périple (l'autre Elu commençant aussi son périple, cela a des effets sur l'autre monde comme l'explique Sheena lorsqu'elle dit qu'il y a de moins en moins de mana à Tesséha'lla avant que les Ptéroplans ne se crashent). Après ce n'est qu'une hypothèse personnelle! :)


	2. Le Jour de l'Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre! Assez descriptif mais c'est grossomodo le dernier point de "raccord" avec le jeu puisque dès le troisième, tout va commencer à se dispatcher et donc à vraiment devenir un univers alternatif (en ce que ça ne reprendra pas la trame du jeu d'origine).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Alors que demain j'ai un examen en droit de l'UE, qu'ai-je décidé de faire ? Mais bien sûr, écrire la suite – et ne surtout pas ouvrir mes cours, faut pas déconner – Halala, procrastination tu me tueras !
> 
> La première citation est une chanson de Mélissa Mars que j'ai découverte sur une playlist Disney avec en clip, des images de La Petite sirène (eh ! quand je travaille, j'aime bien mettre des playlists au hasard et voilà…). Je trouve qu'il va bien avec la description que j'essaie de faire de Colette à savoir que si, contrairement à Zélos, elle veut sincèrement accomplir son rôle d'Elue et devenir un Ange pour sauver les gens qu'elle aime, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne ressent pas de colère ou de désespoir face à la situation. Et ce désespoir, elle tente de le dissimuler sous un air heureux, comme Zélos dissimule le sien sous un caractère exubérant. Au final les deux Elus se ressemblent beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait. Un très bon ami m'a également passé une chanson qui colle à Colette parfaitement bien (enfin à la relation Colette/Cruxis) que je garde pour un prochain chapitre.
> 
> La seconde citation est issue d'un poème de Victor Hugo Souvenir de la nuit du 4. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cet auteur, des Misérables aux Châtiments en passant par Claude Gueux et Notre-Dame de Paris, tant de livres au-dessus de mon lit qui me rappellent chaque matin que « Papy Hugo is in the place ! » MaislemeilleurresteBaudelaire ! Na ! *disparait en courant*
> 
> Ah Kratos… Quiconque me connait sait comme j'ai du mal avec ce personnage. J'espère qu'écrire dessus va me permettre de le découvrir davantage et de pouvoir lui donner une seconde chance. Parce que je sais que c'est un personnage génial, que je devrais m'attarder davantage sur son histoire mais sa psychologie est tellement à l'opposé de la mienne ! La moindre de ses actions me fait hérisser les poils et me donne en envie de le secouer et de lui dire « MEC ARRETE DE DECONNER ! » Mais j'ai l'espoir de mieux le comprendre ! :D
> 
> Mon correcteur voulait sans cesse corriger Kratos en Gratos... Ironique quand on pense qu'il se fait - grassement je suppose- payer! Encore plus ironique quand on pense demande du fric à un village qui doit - selon moi - payer un lourd tribut à Forcystus en échange du traité de non-agression (on y reviendra dans le prochain chapitre mais oui, ce contrat en droit français aurait été cassé, parce que quand on y réfléchit Forcy ne donne rien en échange de la paix alors que l'Elue est supposée être sa plus grande ennemie - la seule capable de le sceller - Il est quand même sacrément cool le Héros Désian de la laisser comme ça, vivre sa vie, grandir puis partir commencer son périple pour le sceller lui et ses hommes... Et le "non mais ça assure à Forcystus que les villageois ne s'approchent pas de la Ferme"... euh... le Héros Forcystus et toute sa garde ont peur des cinq péquenauds d'Isélia? Donc pour que ça soit un minimum crédible et que tous les Humains tombent dedans, il faut quand même qu'ils lui paient un lourd tribut économique (sous n'importe quelle forme: denrée, monnaie...) Et encore, même là, je trouverais ça suspect... Parce que même là, l'échange vaut pas! Colette est supposée être sa plus grande menace, l'éliminer n'a pas de prix! Je ne comprends pas qu'aucun Humain n'ait pas vu qu'il y avait anguille sous roche! uurg (après peut être pas comprendre toute la machination mais voir qu'il y avait quand même un problème dans l'attitude du Cardinal...)!
> 
> Allez, je dois vous laisser ! Il est vraiment plus que temps que j'ouvre mes cours ! J'ai hâte d'écrire les prochains chapitres !

« _Alors j'aurai mal en silence_

_Et je crierai sans faire de bruit_

_Il faut qu'j'ris, il faut qu'je dance_

_Je ne voudrais pas qu'ma douleur s'ennuie..._ »

 

Ne rien laisser paraitre, jamais. Un sourire, un beau sourire figé, collé sur un masque aimable; un vide, une coquille vide s'avance lentement parmi la foule de villageois. Ils font tous attention à elle, ils ne veulent pas la bousculer et encore moins la blesser. Milles attentions, milles caresses, milles sourires lui sont adressés. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent pour le leur rendre. Pourquoi n'y font-ils pas attention? Elle a envie de crier, de pleurer, de partir en courant, pourquoi personne ne voit que son sourire est factice, qu'il est vide. Soudain, face à la porte d'entrée de l'école, elle s'immobilisa. Son cœur était lourd. Sa gorge se serra davantage. Sa respiration se fit difficile. Privée d'air, la blondinette suffoquait. Ses muscles se tendirent. Elle souffla. Elle entra.

«Bonjour tout le monde!»

Sa voix était claironnante, guillerette, ses grands yeux bleus étaient revêtus d'un éclat rieur, ses joues légèrement rosies. Elle était parfaite. Son entrée dans la classe se fit remarquer comme l'arrivée sur la scène du comédien vedette. Tous ses camarades se précipitèrent sur elle, ne lui laissant aucun espace d'air, l'encerclant comme une meute affamée bavant devant une proie. Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir chez la nouvelle venue. Elle savait ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient la voir devenir l'Elue, recevoir la Prophétie... et mourir. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle chercha des yeux quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Où était-il? Elle avait tant besoin de lui, surtout au cours des temps à venir. Et s'il n'était pas là? S'il l'avait laissée? Lui, le premier à l'avoir aimée pour elle, le premier à lui avoir insufflé la vie dans sa petite coquille vide. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'oserait lui demander de venir avec elle au Temple, jamais au grand jamais elle ne voudrait le contraindre à quoi que ce soit, mais si par malheur il ne venait pas, elle savait qu'elle se briserait en mille petits morceaux lorsque l'Ange lui donnerait son Cristal – milles petits, minuscules morceaux de Colette et de Cristaux – Un bruit, semblable à un aboiement la tira de ses pensées. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle eut un rictus. Ses épis bruns, reconnaissables entre milles dépassaient par la fenêtre. Soulagement. Elle eut un sourire apaisée, illuminant son visage de poupée. Il était là.

«T'as vu ça Génis! Même pas en retard!» Elle l'entendait avancer dans le couloir, les planches du parquet craquant sous son poids; puis d'un coup, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et y entra. Elle se tendit, cherchant à s'avancer vers lui mais n'osant le faire de peur de l'embarrasser, elle préféra rester sur place, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Avait-il deviné son intention? Il avait semblé à la jeune fille, que les joues du nouveau venu s'étaient légèrement empourprées l'espace d'une seconde. Elle sourit d'avantage, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ses prunelles bleues scrutaient le jeune homme, s'attardant sur son visage, sur ses grands yeux noisette, sur ses cheveux bruns dont les épis s'avéraient décidément indomptables, mais surtout, elles observent ses gestes, son sourire alors qu'il commençait à parler avec leurs camarades. Tout chez lui évoquait la joie de vivre, l'optimisme, la force. Elle serra doucement et discrètement sa main.

«Oui Lloyd, je serai forte moi aussi, je serai aussi forte que toi» se jura-t-elle.

O.O.O.O

Peine, douleur, déchirement, poids, épuisement, faim, peur, sang... Mort. Tant de mots qui pourraient décrire son quotidien depuis la prise de Palmacosta. En un rien de temps, en quelques secondes, elle avait été arrachée à sa famille, à sa chère petite fille, jetée parmi d'autres innocents et amenée dans l'enfer des Fermes. Dire qu'à une époque son mari élevait de maigres vaches dans la proche campagne de Palmacosta, elle avait dorénavant ce que ces bêtes avaient ressenti lorsqu'il les trainait d'une ferme à l'autre, de foire en foire. Les Désians faisaient pareil. Poings liés, tête baissée, l'échine courbée sous les coups de fouet, les prisonniers subissaient ainsi le transfert de leur Ferme d'origine à celle où ils seraient exploités, asservis jusqu'à la mort.

Timidement, alors que leurs geôliers semblaient occuper à autre chose, elle osa reposer sa vieille carcasse fatiguée contre le mur noir de l'enceinte. Se reposer, quelques instants, quelques minutes. Ses lourdes paupières voulaient se refermer, lui offrir quelques moments de repos. Il faisait bien trop froid dans la cellule quand bien même les prisonniers tentaient de se réchauffer en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Si cette promiscuité leur apportait du réconfort, elle avait un sérieux inconvénient à savoir qu'elle facilitait encore plus la transmission des maladies. Elle toussa légèrement, savourant encore un peu ce moment de paix. Combien de temps vivrait-elle encore? Cette bille, sa main, Martel, que cela lui faisait mal! Et la faim, cette faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles dès le lever du jour jusqu'à la nuit. On leur donnait de la soupe le midi et le soir ainsi que des «portions». Martel, que c'était insuffisant, Martel qu'il n'y avait que de l'eau dans cette soupe. Martel qu'elle était horrible cette soupe... Elle ne leur donnait aucune force, aucune protéine, aucune vitamine. Juste de l'eau, de l'eau fade, de l'eau sale.

Elle rouvrit un œil fatigué et tourna la tête, de sorte à poser sa joue flétrie sur le mur. Elle pouvait maintenant voir les étendues de la forêt d'Isélia à travers les barbelés. Isélia, elle avait entendu dire que c'était un joli petit coin, dommage qu'une Ferme y soit collée... Un vent clément vint lui caresser le visage, elle huma. Ô merci Martel, merci Grands Séraphins pour cette brise légère. Pendant un laps de temps, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour à Palmacosta, dans leur petit magasin de famille et que dans quelques minutes sa jolie petite fille allait entrer comme une bourrasque, lui demandant d'aller avec lui se promener sur les berges du port sentir l'air marin. Un cri fit vriller ses tympans à nouveau. Une pauvresse avait attiré leur intention en trébuchant alors qu'elle devait pousser inlassablement ces immenses blocs de pierre noire. Pauvre enfant, pensa la vieille femme alors que les gardes faisaient claquer leur fouet. Ses yeux roulèrent à nouveau vers les barbelés, cherchant à fuir cette violence, rester encore un temps dans cette quiétude qui ne durerait pas. Dire qu'elle ne pouvait avoir cette paix que parce que cette petite se faisait battre. Epuisée, elle referma à nouveau les yeux un temps.

Cependant, bien vite elle dut les rouvrir. Un bruit avait attiré son attention. Des petits pas, bien différents de ceux des soldats dont les bottes faisaient trembler le sol, se rapprochaient mais, ils se rapprochaient depuis la forêt et non depuis un endroit de la Ferme. Elle chercha à s'avancer vers les barbelés tout en s'efforçant de demeurer la plus discrète possible.

«Tenez» murmura une voix cristalline.

La vieille femme se retrouva face à face avec un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux grands yeux bleus particulièrement clairs. Cela la troubla un instant. De quelle race était-il? Il lui tendait, au travers de ces barbelés, une galette de riz, comme pour l'inciter à la prendre. Mais ces yeux? Ces grands yeux bleus si clairs, si semblables à ceux de certains gardiens qui l'avaient battue... Etait-il l'un des leurs? Etait-ce un piège? Elle le regarda à nouveau, plongeant ses vieilles prunelles dans son regard et fut surprise de n'y voir aucune malveillance, simplement de l'inquiétude et de la gentillesse. D'une main raide et fatiguée elle saisit la galette avant de la porter à sa bouche et de la croquer aussi fort que ses vieilles dents le lui permettaient. Quelques miettes restaient collées à sa bouche, elle n'en avait cure, préférant savourer le gout de la confiserie. Bien vite cependant, elle les décolla. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait mangé.

«C'était mon gouter, j'espère que c'était pas trop mauvais... Je l'ai gardé dans ma poche toute l'après-midi pendant la classe.»

Elle le dévisagea à nouveau. Mauvais? Cet enfant ne savait pas ce qu'était la soupe des Désians alors.

«En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton gouter» parvint-elle enfin à murmurer.

Elle le vit sourire. Par Martel, que faisait-il par ici? «Pourquoi es-tu là petit? Fais attention, ils vont t'attraper toi aussi.» Il sembla hésiter, regardant d'abord le sol puis la fixant à nouveau. Alors comme ça elle n'avait pas reconnu sa race? A l'école de Palmacosta il avait cru que si les enfants ne l'avaient pas démasquée c'était parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes; mais en réalité, il semblerait que Raine ait raison et qu'ils avaient la chance de beaucoup ressembler aux Elfes, ou en tout cas de ne pas avoir l'air hybrides.

«Je, j'étais chez mon ami Lloyd par là-bas!» bafouilla-t-il en montrant du doigt la direction de la maison de Dirk. «Je viens d'Isélia, ma sœur est professeur là-bas!»

Alors qu'elle entendait cela, elle eut l'impression qu'un poignard lui traversait le cœur. Ses paroles lui avaient rappelé qu'il y avait encore peu de temps de cela, sa petite fille lui aurait elle aussi parlé de ses amies, des jeunes hommes qui lui tournaient autour. Martel, que cela lui était douloureux ! Comme elle lui manquait. Le petit continuait de parler de sa vie au village et pendant un moment, pendant un très court laps de temps, elle eut vraiment l'impression que la terrible épée de Damoclès que les Désians faisaient tourner au-dessus de son vieux corps, avait enfin retrouvé son fourreau. Elle coula un regard vers les gardes, ceux-ci étaient toujours occupés à tourmenter la même pauvresse, aussi elle glissa sa vieille main ridée au travers des barbelés et tapota la tête du garçon en souriant doucement.

«Rentre vite chez toi mon bon garçon !» Il hocha la tête mais ne put se retenir, il lâcha, la coupant presque «Génis, je m'appelle Génis.» Il y eut un moment de silence. La vieille femme avait l'impression que les lettres, que les sons de son prénom enivraient son cerveau. Elle avait, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, entendu un nom et non un simple numéro. Qu'il était beau le prénom de cet enfant. «Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?» Elle sourit, ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur de reconnaissance.

«Marble.»

O.O.O.O

Ses vieilles jambes lourdes et engourdies après une journée de travail se laissèrent tomber sur le sol dur de la cellule. Prenant contre elle sa couverture rapiécée, elle se blottit dans un coin, contre une autre prisonnière, une jeune fille dont les sanglots étouffés rompaient à intervalle régulier le silence étouffant de l'endroit. La main nouée de l'aïeul remonta le long de la joue rosie pas les larmes, cherchant à apaiser la pauvresse. «Ils l'ont massacrée» murmura la jeunette, la voix devenue rauque par les soupirs.

«Ils l'ont frappée jusqu'à ce que ses os se brisent, il-il y avait du sang. P-Plus elle criait, plus ils la frappaient.»

Il y eut un nouveau silence, ses compagnons de cellule n'osant faire le moindre bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille s'effondra «pourquoi sont-ils aussi cruels ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ? Qu'est-ce que Marguerite leur a fait ?!» «Ils ne sont rien de plus que des êtres malveillants, mon enfant» finit par lui répondre une autre femme de l'autre côté de la cellule.

«Ils répondent à leur nature mauvaise qui les pousse à martyriser les Humains, les fils de la Déesse. Ce sont des créatures de l'Enfer, rien de plus.»

Marble caressait maintenant les longs cheveux blonds rendus ternes par la saleté et la poussière de la jeune fille qui continuait à pleurer son amie. La vieille femme tentait d'apaiser la peine et la colère de celle-ci en lui murmurant que dans peu de temps, l'Elue, fille des Anges, viendrait, qu'elle en deviendrait un à son tour, que la Régénération de cette pauvre terre de Sylvarant aurait ainsi lieu et que les Désians seraient à nouveau scellés pour enfin deux cents ans. «Et je pourrai retourner auprès de mes parents et de mon petit frère, i-ils ont besoin de moi pour l'auberge !» murmura-t-elle enfin avec un faible sourire sur le visage, les yeux embrumés à la fois par les larmes et par le fol espoir qui venait de l'envahir.

«Grâce à l'Elue, on-on rentrera chez nous.» L'aïeul se passa une main dans ses cheveux gris crasseux. Revoir sa famille, sa fille, sa petite-fille, leur petite boutique dans la rue centrale de Palmacosta Martel elle donnerait tout pour que cela arrive réellement et ne soit pas une vaine espérance à laquelle elle tentait de se raccrocher pour survivre. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à repenser au jeune garçon de toute à l'heure. Qu'il avait été gentil avec elle, qu'il semblait doux, qu'il avait été mignon quand elle lui avait caressé la joue. Un amour d'enfant. Elle redressa un instant la tête, perturbée par un grincement, et fixa la caméra de surveillance qui faisait l'angle du couloir, en tournant lentement de gauche à droite. Son cœur se serra violemment. Elle espérait sincèrement que les Désians ne l'aient pas remarqué. Martel seule sait ce qu'ils lui feraient si tel était le cas.

« Ô pitié grande Déesse, grands Séraphins, protégez les, faites que jamais ni Génis ni Chocolat ne soient enfermés ici » supplia-t-elle au plus profond d'elle-même.

O.O.O.O

L'air frais de la nuit venait pincer doucement les pommettes désormais rosies de l'adolescent ainsi perché sur la toiture de sa maison, semblant dès lors perdu au milieu des arbres de la forêt. Ses yeux marrons fixaient la voute céleste, comme s'il recherchait parmi les étoiles, celle qui aurait l'éclat le plus frappant. Sa gorge se noua légèrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand il avait pris ce rituel de venir les contempler, probablement que son géniteur le lui avait appris. Il n'en savait rien. Son regard s'embruma avant de couler un instant vers la tombe de sa défunte mère, morte dans un accident. Elle, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle était tombée de la falaise avec lui lorsqu'il était encore enfant, et si lui avait survécu, elle, elle avait succombé à ses blessures.

Mais lui ? Lui où était-il, ce géniteur ? S'était-il contenter d'avoir une relation avec sa mère avant de disparaitre rapidement? Aurait-il voulu le reconnaitre comme son fils ? Avait-il seulement eu envie de le connaitre ? D'un geste rageur, Lloyd passa son avant-bras sur ses yeux humides, avant de le laisser retomber. Se poser ces questions ne servait à rien. « Les liens du sang ne sont rien, ne déterminent en rien qui on est » se répéta-t-il à cet instant.

Pourquoi s'intéresser au sort d'un lâche qui s'était contenté de les laisser, sa mère et lui, quand quelqu'un avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui ? Quand cette personne l'avait nourri, logé, éduqué, instruit et surtout chéri ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un géniteur dans sa vie, il avait déjà son père. Alors pourquoi y repenser, pourquoi être venu sur le toit à cette heure tardive? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important allait arriver dans sa vie banale, le jeune homme avait besoin d'aller « parler » aux étoiles, comme si de là-haut, elles pouvaient les apaiser, lui et ses blessures. Il s'était toujours senti différent, un peu à part. Il était le seul enfant orphelin de mère – et de géniteur – à Isélia, il était le seul qui vivait en-dehors du village, il était le seul à être élevé par un « être différent », il était le seul à ne pas avoir été vraiment éduqué dans les préceptes de l'Eglise de Martel – son père croyant davantage à la sagesse des Dictons de sa race – Bon sang, heureusement que Génis et Raine avaient décidé de venir s'installer ici ! Et Colette, sa Colette. D'une gentillesse exemplaire, d'une dévotion sans pareille, d'un altruisme à toute épreuve, il était évidemment pour l'adolescent que son amie sauverait le monde! Et lui, il serait à ses côtés ! Avec ses deux épées, il fracasserait tous ceux qui chercheraient à lui nuire pendant son périple, monstres ou Désians ! Ainsi protégée, Colette n'aurait rien à craindre de ces Cardinaux !

Demain, la Prophétie aura lieu, Colette recevra la Bénédiction du Cruxis et la Tour du Salut, symbole de l'espérance nouvelle, réapparaitra. Demain, demain, il sera là pour elle, pour l'épauler dans sa tâche.

O.O.O.O

Dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, un homme s'avança à pas de chat, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller la jeune fille somnolente. Doucement, Frank s'assit sur le lit, remontant la couverture de laine sur son corps las. Il eut l'air apaisé de la voir endormie et en profita pour lui caresser la joue délicatement. Ô Martel, merci de lui épargner la vue de ses yeux bleus. Enfin il allait pouvoir dire au revoir à sa fille sans craindre de croiser son regard, ce si beau regard empli de douceur, d'amour. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sur le bout du nez comme il avait coutume de le faire quand elle était encore enfant, sa gorge se nouant à chaque seconde davantage. Demain, Colette sera l'Elue, il perdrait alors sa fille, sa petite fille, son bébé. Demain, elle appartiendrait au monde, aux Anges. Demain sera le début de sa fin. A cette pensée son cœur se brisa, des larmes de rage, de désespoir commencèrent à couler abondamment sur son visage.

« Tu vas la réveiller.» La porte s'était rouverte d'un coup laissant apparaitre une femme âgée tenant une chandelle afin de s'éclairer dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ayant préféré laisser sa canne dans le couloir afin de ne pas déranger l'endormie, elle marcha difficilement vers son fils et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le dévisageant avec un air dans lequel se conjuguaient la compréhension et la sévérité.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable Frank. Elle doit dormir. Demain est le grand jour. »

Si auparavant le blond ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux rougis du visage paisible de sa fille, les mots de sa mère eurent un effet décisif sur lui puisqu'il avait relevé la tête brutalement et la fixait vindicativement.

« Un grand jour ? Demain on me prend ma fille ! Demain ma fille, celle que j'ai aimée, élevée va devenir un agneau qu'on va sacrifier ! Comment peux-tu parler de « grand jour » ? Demain Colette meurt! »

L'ainée resta de marbre, impassible. « Demain, Colette devient l'Elue. Elle devient l'Enfant des Anges. C'est la volonté divine. C'est son destin, voulu par la Déesse Martel. » Elle répéta cela mécaniquement, sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre émotion. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire Frank. Nous ne sommes que des Hommes alors qu'elle, elle est le lien entre les Êtres divins et nous. Nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant la volonté divine. Que penses-tu que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on a pris ton frère de mes bras pour l'enfermer dans une Maison du Salut par-delà des mers? Il venait à peine de naître que j'ai dû me séparer de lui. Je n'ai même pas pu l'embrasser une dernière fois. Le Destin peut être cruel mais nous devons obéir. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire si nous voulons espérer des jours meilleurs. »

Les yeux de son fils ne l'avaient pas quitté. Seul le feu de la colère s'était dissipé pour laisser la place à un regard résigné. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère avait raison, qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver sa fille, qu'il demeurerait impuissant, se contentant de la regarder alors qu'elle se sacrifierait pour le bien d'autrui. Pourtant malgré cela, sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle lui faisait mal, qu'elle le faisait presque suffoquer. Les muscles de sa bouche la tordaient. Il dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir articuler distinctement sa pensée.

« O-On dit partout que c'est la fille d'un Ange. On dit que je ne suis pas son père. »

Phaidra le considéra un instant avant de soupirer à son tour. « Ce sont des imbéciles. De vrais imbéciles. Ils cherchent simplement à soulager leur conscience en se disant qu'elle n'est pas ta fille, qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec notre monde. Ils pensent qu'ainsi ni toi, ni moi n'auront de la peine car Colette se contenterait de repartir pour les Cieux. »

Elle posa sa vieille main ridée sur l'épaule de son fils, cherchant à le consoler dans son malheur sans parvenir à trouver les bons mots. Elle finit par s'assoir à côté de lui, sur le lit, auprès de sa petite-fille. Un sanglot échappa au blond alors qu'il prenait la main de l'endormie. La femme laissa son regard embrumé se poser sur le parquet, n'osant plus assister à la douleur déchirante qu'éprouvait la chair de sa chair.

« Le Héros Mithos a aussi souffert pour nous, Spiritua aussi. Quand elle mourra, elle sera au Paradis avec eux, elle leur tiendra la main » murmura sa vieille voix fatiguée, enrouée par les sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à refouler. « Ô Déesse Martel, donne nous la force, je t'en supplie… »

O.O.O.O

Il faisait beau et chaud en ce jour béni. Les rayons du soleil arrosaient abondamment le village d'Isélia, aucun nuage n'osant ni cacher l'astre, ni diluer le bleu azure du ciel. Une bien belle journée pour mourir. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'école, la jeune fille blonde s'arrêta un instant et jeta un coup d'œil vers le chemin qui menait au Temple.

Tic, tac. Dans quelques heures. Plus que quelques heures. Un bruit la tira de sa contemplation, ses camarades de classe l'attendaient tous – même l'éternel retardataire – devant le bâtiment. Tous souriaient, tous étaient détendus, tous étaient resplendissants. Pouvait-elle les blâmer ? Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Le Jour de l'Oracle. Tous les rêves, tous les espoirs sont permis ce jour-là. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage de poupée alors qu'elle les rejoignait pour ce qui serait sa dernière heure de cours.

O.O.O.O

Si tous les espoirs étaient permis ce jour-là, le sien n'allait certainement pas se réaliser, pensa-t-elle alors qu'une immense lueur venait d'éblouir la classe entière. Cette si belle lumière, digne d'un enchantement sonnait le glas de sa courte vie. Très vite alors que l'excitation gagnait la classe, leur professeur préféra sortir dehors à la rencontre des Prêtres pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Oracle. Bien loin de l'énervement collectif, la jeune fille demeurait assise à son pupitre, les yeux rivés sur son cahier, regardant une dernière fois les notes qu'elle avait prises. Soudain, elle entendit que quelqu'un lui parlait et se retourna en souriant.

« Tu ne veux pas venir voir Colette ? Après tout ça te concerne ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit, elle hocha vivement la tête et rit alors qu'elle entendait le plus jeune des trois marmonner que sa sœur ne serait pas contente et qu'il allait encore se faire gronder. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la salle de classe, qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur le chemin du temple, un monstre était apparu devant eux. C'était donc ça un monstre ? Pensa-t-elle alors que Lloyd et Génis se préparaient à combattre l'étrange être qui avançait inexorablement vers eux. N'ayant jamais eu le droit de quitter le village, la blonde n'en avait jamais vus. Elle savait seulement qu'il s'agissait de créatures démoniaques, nuisibles qui seraient, à l'instar des Désians, scellés une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à devenir un Ange. C'était d'ailleurs pour s'en protéger qu'elle avait dû subir un entrainement pour la rendre capable de combattre et de lutter durant ce périple. De ses yeux bleus, elle observa le brun qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné et se préparait à tirer de leur fourreau ses épées de bois. Elle se remémora à cet instant qu'habitant en-dehors du village, il avait dû en croiser beaucoup dans la forêt dense. Oh Lloyd si seulement… Au même moment, elle fut distraite par une lumière bleue très vive qui s'était formée autour du plus jeune. Elle vit ses petites lèvres bouger dans tous les sens comme s'il récitait extrêmement vite une prière… ou un sort ! Génis étant un Elfe, il pouvait, comme les Demi-Elfes invoquer le mana et l'utiliser ! En quelques secondes, des pics de glace s'étaient formés en-dessous du monstre, l'empalant de part en part, ne lui laissant aucune chance. La créature s'effondra à terre, nageant dans une mare de sang qui luisait au soleil.

« Ça fera toujours ça à manger pour les villageois ! C'est bon la viande de ces trucs-là ! Une fois bien cuit et assaisonné, c'est un vrai délice » assura l'Elfe à ses amis en adoptant le petit ton de professeur que sa sœur prenait lorsqu'elle faisait cours. La moue de Lloyd trahissait ses doutes quant aux propos de son ami. « Mouais, délicieux j'en doute ! A chaque fois que j'en cuisine, c'est toujours tout dur ! » Le plus jeune eut un regard fatigué dans sa direction, soupirant intérieurement. « Lloyd, c'est juste que t'es nul en cuisine… Tu lis pas les recettes jusqu'au bout…

-Mais c'est long de lire tout ça… »

La jeune fille éclata à nouveau de rire. Les deux garçons cessèrent de se disputer, la dévisageant interloqués avant de sourire à leur tour et de se remettre en marche pour le Temple. Lors de cette avancée, un sentiment d'excitation bouillonna dans le corps du brun et de l'enfant. Seuls les Prêtres, Phaidra et Colette avaient le droit de fouler ce chemin sacré, aussi, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir eux aussi une part à prendre dans ce jour si spécial. Le jeune homme sourit. Génis, lui, s'amusait à devancer ses amis, à courir en sentant le vent sur ses petites joues, à vouloir être le premier à arriver au Temple, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un Ange, une de ces créatures divines que seuls les membres du clergé pouvaient voir ! Seulement, alors qu'il était au pied de l'escalier menant au sanctuaire, il entendit des coups et sentit un mana qui n'était pas commun… Il se retourna un instant et, voyant les deux autres approcher, il leur fit signe de se hâter, ce qu'ils firent.

« Il y a du grabuge là-haut ! »

Lloyd fronça les sourcils, se préparant à sortir ses épées alors qu'une silhouette descendait les escaliers pour venir à leur rencontre. Génis et lui étaient prêts à bondir mais Colette s'avança de quelques pas avant de monter quelques marches quatre à quatre, venant au chevet de l'homme qui s'était alors effondré sur le sol, agonisant. Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi, les deux autres la rejoignirent et virent alors le prêtre du village d'Isélia, celui qui leur donnait cours de théologie, la poitrine transpercée par un coup d'épée. Son sang coulait, salissant ses vêtements et le sol mais aussi la main de Colette qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer l'hémorragie en exerçant une pression avec sa paume. Les yeux du mourant roulèrent dans leur orbite, cherchant à distinguer laquelle des trois ombres penchées sur lui était celle de l'Elue. Levant sa main qui tremblait, à bout de force, il la posa sur la joue de la jeune fille et puis, dans un dernier murmure, il lui dit « les Désians ont violé le traité de non-agression et ils ont attaqué le Temple… » Les yeux bleues de son interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. N'osant bouger, elle se contenta de serrer encore davantage sa frêle main sur le torse de l'homme d'église. « Elue… Vite… La Prophétie… »

Elle arrêta son geste un instant, restant le regard dans le vague, la main toujours au même endroit. Elle semblait ahurie. « Soyez prudente… J-Je regrette de ne pouvoir vous pro…protéger…E-Elue. » Il était mort, là, dans ses bras. Colette referma alors les yeux, avant de se redresser et de les ouvrir avec force. Elle se détourna alors du défunt et de ses amis et monta quelques marches, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le bâtiment.

L'ayant vue, le plus jeune se leva aussitôt et chercha à la rattraper en s'écriant « Colette ! Les Désians sont là-bas ! » Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua de monter ces marches inlassablement avant de finalement se retourner et de lui faire face. « Oui… Mais je dois y aller. C'est moi l'Elue. Je dois remplir mon devoir et écouter l'Oracle le Jour de la Prophétie. » Si elle avait prononcé ces paroles avec un air résolu, déterminé, presque dur que ses amis ne lui connaissait pas, son éternel sourire réapparut dès lors qu'elle leur demanda « Vous deux attendez ici, d'accord ? » Il y eut un silence. Puis Lloyd s'écria, lui aussi d'un ton décidé « J'y vais aussi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller toute seule ! »

Cette phrase. La jeune fille ne sut que faire. Elle se mit à trembler et n'en démordit pas. « Tu es sûr ? C'est dangereux ! » Alors le jeune homme la considéra un instant et lui lança le numéro un de Dictons Nains que son père lui avait cent fois répétés. La blonde parut à nouveau désemparée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille l'accompagner. Avant même qu'elle ne put rétorquer quelque chose, Génis les avait rejoint sur leur marche estimant qu'il devait y aller aussi pour protéger sa sœur. Elle les regarda pendant un long moment avant de sourire. Elle avait cru que le danger suffirait à les faire fuir, mais non, ils étaient là. Son sourire s'agrandit. « Merci à tous les deux. »

La vieille femme se tenait, droite comme un « i » devant la porte d'entrée du Temple, cherchant à empêcher les assaillants de violer l'enceinte sacrée. Ces êtres ne respectaient donc rien. Ils n'avaient aucune parole, aucun scrupules, des êtres sans foi ni loi. Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à des clercs, des serviteurs de Martel, des hommes que la violence répugnait. Elle plissa ses yeux fatigués tout en reculant alors que celui qui semblait être le chef de ces assassins s'avançait, le torse gonflé par l'orgueil. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne le lui dirait. Jamais elle ne lui dirait où et surtout qui était l'Elue. Jamais. Elle priait intérieurement les Anges pour que ceux-ci protègent l'Elue, qu'ils s'assurent qu'elle n'arrive pas avant un moment au Temple. Ses espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu'elle entendit la voix claironnante de la jeune fille devenir de plus en plus distincte alors que des pas se rapprochaient.

Bien vite, la blonde fit face au chef, la tête haute. Ses hommes de main s'apprêtaient à se ruer sur elle mais, dans un élan rapide, Lloyd s'interposa et parvint à les faire reculer alors que Génis, lui, récitait ses invocations. En voyant ses amis combattre ainsi, Colette comprit qu'elle devait maintenant se battre, qu'elle devait survivre quitte à donner des coups, quitte à tuer car sinon, si elle disparaissait, les gens de Sylvarant continueraient à souffrir pendant deux siècles. Résignée, déterminée, elle saisit fermement ses chakras avant de les jeter aux visages des ennemis, en balafrant un au passage. Oui, désormais, elle serait forte. Les épées se rencontraient dans un bruit assourdissant que seule l'implosion des boules de feu invoquées par le plus jeune parvenait à étouffer. Tout en continuant à donner des coups dans tous les sens, Lloyd se rendit néanmoins compte que ses adversaires étaient plus puissants, plus entrainés que lui. De rage, il serra les dents avant d'empaler un des Demi-Elfes. Au final, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi forts que cela ? Il eut un sourire alors que le dernier de leurs assaillants encore debout venait de s'effondrer à leurs pieds.

Cependant, bien vite sa mine se renfrogna alors qu'un colosse aux dimensions hors normes dont le visage était protégé par un casque démesuré, s'avançait vers eux, prêt à en découdre alors qu'il trainait derrière lui une immense masse, qu'il souleva comme si elle avait été un simple sac de farine. Avant qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit, le jeune homme prenant un coup, se retrouva projeter contre le mur, les côtes brisées en mille morceaux sous le choc. Un goût acre se propagea dans sa bouche alors qu'un filet de sang baveux coula sur son menton. Aussitôt, Génis invoqua des boules de feu que la masse de leur ennemi se contenta de renvoyer d'un simple revers. Le corps du plus jeune se mit alors à trembler, redoutant le coup qui vint le fracasser contre la pierre du bâtiment.

« Putain ! Colette ! » Se dit alors l'épéiste voyant que la jeune fille demeurait seule contre ce titan. Il se recroquevilla un instant, puisant dans ses dernières forces afin de se relever, de tituber et de s'effondrer, la douleur demeurant trop insupportable. Lorsqu'il comprit que le guerrier allait porter un coup fatal à son amie, il se précipita en hurlant, n'ayant plus cure de sa souffrance.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, personne ne réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, tous étaient abasourdis. La masse s'était stoppée net contre le bouclier d'un homme qui avait surgi de nulle part, épargnant ainsi à la jeune fille la moindre égratignure. Celle-ci, tout comme ses amis d'ailleurs, était sous le choc, ne sachant que faire à part admirer cet inconnu qui se battait avec tant d'aisance. En quelques minutes, il réussit l'exploit de blesser sérieusement le combattant au coude du bras avec lequel il tenait sa masse. Ayant ainsi perdu toute force, le métisse se renversa et rapidement, leur sauveur put l'achever d'un coup d'épée dans l'estomac. Si le combat semblait définitivement terminé, un cercle de lumière entoura le vainqueur avant de se diriger vers les deux blessés. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans le corps de Lloyd qui ressentit, avec un grand soulagement, que la douleur qui l'avait paralysé quelques instants plus tôt, venait de s'apaiser. Il put même se redresser sans peine, ses côtes semblant n'avoir jamais été brisées. Ce gars était fort…

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici… »

Le chef des Désians venait de prendre la parole. Les deux hommes se tenaient face à face, prêts à dégainer leurs armes et à engager un nouveau combat, se fixant un long moment.

« Tant pis. On se replie pour le moment ! »

Les yeux noisettes de Lloyd s'écarquillèrent un instant. Non seulement ils se connaissaient mais en plus l'inconnu semblait impressionner le Désian ! Cela ne faisait que justifier davantage le « ce type a une force incroyable » que Génis avait soufflé quelques moments plus tôt lorsqu'il avait terrassé le titan. Il déglutit alors que les soldats se repliaient effectivement. Comment cet individu avait-il réussi cela ? Il avait certes une épée de très bonne facture et un bouclier qui semblait très solide, mais qu'est-ce qui lui donnait cette rapidité ? Cette force ? Cette dextérité dans les mouvements ? Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel avec sa tenue violette. Il fronça les sourcils avant de cligner des paupières et de plisser les yeux. Une exsphere !

« Comment pourrai-je jamais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé l'Elue ? » La voix de la vieille femme brisa le silence respectueux qui régnait depuis le départ des attaquants. Lloyd et Génis s'avancèrent alors pour rejoindre leur amie et l'entourer. Eux n'avaient pas réussi à la protéger…

«Je vois. Cette fille est donc l'Elue. » Répondit-il d'un air grave.

-En effet ! Je dois aller accepter la Prophétie. » Elle le regarda un instant avant de sourire à nouveau. « Grand-Mère, je vais passer l'Epreuve maintenant ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les dépasser pour s'engouffrer dans le temple, la prêtresse posa une main sinueuse sur l'épaule de sa protégée. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, baissa légèrement la tête, comprenant que les Prêtres ayant été tués par les Désians, elle devrait affronter seule les monstres de l'Epreuve. Elle déglutit un instant puis, elle entendit « c'est moi qui vais les remplacer pour protéger Colette ! » Elle se retourna et sourit à nouveau. Lloyd. Lloyd, merci.

Sa grand-mère dévisagea le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils. « Lloyd c'est dangereux ! » Affirma-t-elle catégorique. A ces mots, l'inconnu sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il fixa un long moment le jeune homme tandis qu'il essayait de convaincre la vieille femme de le laisser accompagner son amie. Lloyd… Lloyd… Ce nom résonnait dans l'oreille du nouvel arrivant... Peut-être connaissait-il un enfant répondant à ce nom dans une ancienne vie? Il ne savait pas ou plus précisément, il ne savait plus. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose de lourd lui bloquait la respiration.

« Ton nom est Lloyd ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle était demeurée aussi stoïque et plate que possible. Son interlocuteur se détourna alors pour lui faire face et plonger son regard dans le sien. Ces yeux… Ces pommettes…

« Ouais… Mais qui es-tu pour me demander mon nom ?

-Je suis Kratos, un mercenaire. Si vous pouvez me payer, j'accepte de veiller à la sécurité de l'Elue. »

Phaidra eut l'air à la fois outrée et soulagée. Choquée tout d'abord parce qu'elle estimait que la condition d'un paiement était déplacée. Protéger l'Elue était le devoir de chaque habitant de Sylvarant. Il lui était inconcevable qu'on puisse exiger une somme d'argent pour cela. L'avidité de cet homme la dégoutait. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins soulagée car ayant assisté au combat, elle avait pu constater la force extraordinaire de ce dernier. Avec lui à ses côtés, l'Elue ne craignait rien. Aussi, elle hocha doucement la tête pour conclure leur accord.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Colette pour l'escorter dans le Temple, Lloyd s'écria « j'y vais aussi ! », obligeant Kratos à s'arrêter, à se retourner et à le dévisager à nouveau. « Lloyd, tu ne feras que nous gêner ! Sois un gentil garçon et attends ici ! 

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

-Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Tu es un fardeau ! Rentre chez toi ! » Sa voix avait monté d'un cran. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder plus fermement son interlocuteur. Ces yeux, oui, il les avait déjà vus... Mais où? Il était incapable de le dire. 

« Monsieur Kratos, ce serait possible de prendre Lloyd avec nous ? S'il vous plait, je suis nerveuse si Lloyd n'est pas prêt de moi. » Le dénommé Kratos jeta un regard à son interlocutrice et hocha la tête. Elle était l'Elue après tout, dès lors tant qu'ils effectueraient le Périple de la Régénération, c'était elle qui prenait les décisions et il devait s'y plier. Sans jeter un coup d'œil au garçon, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du Temple, le cœur lourd, ou en tout cas plus pesant qu'à l'accoutumée. La jeune fille, elle, l'avait suivi après avoir adressé un nouveau sourire à son ami tandis que celui-ci entrainait son petit camarade dans leur foulée.

Bien que ce fût un immense privilège pour des laïcs que d'entrer dans l'enceinte sacrée, ni le mercenaire, ni les deux garçons ne semblaient transporter par l'endroit. Si au début de leur expédition, le jeune épéiste avait semblé enthousiaste, ce sentiment s'était envolé une fois l'anneau du Sorcier trouvé et l'Epreuve vraiment commencée. « Martel est bien étrange » pensa-t-il alors qu'il fallait encore tirer des blocs dans tous les sens pour les faire tomber dans des trous et révéler un passage vers l'autel.

Ce fut lassé que Lloyd arriva enfin à une sorte de plate-forme lumineuse qui conduisait à la salle la plus importante du Temple, celle où, au creux de l'autel, se trouvait une pierre miraculeuse appelée Cristal du Cruxis. Au moment même où Colette s'inclina respectueusement devant le monument sacré, une lumière aveuglante transperça le plafond, illuminant avec force la salle, agressant la rétine de tous les individus présents. La Lumière du Jugement. Plusieurs plumes d'une blancheur immaculée tombèrent au-dessus de l'autel et tout d'un coup, dans un superbe éclat de lumière, un être avec d'immenses ailes blanches apparut.

Si la jeune fille n'osait pour l'instant relever les yeux sur cet individu divin, ce n'était pas le cas des autres qui ne s'en privaient pas. Génis, captivé, admirait la manière dont ses ailes bougeaient, semblables à celles des cygnes. Incroyable ! Lloyd, lui, était davantage attiré par son accoutrement, une robe blanche et verte, recouverte de reliures d'or. Il fronça légèrement un sourcil. Il était bien richement habillé. Les Anges étaient-ils donc frileux au point de devoir ainsi se couvrir ? Finalement, Colette releva ses yeux bleus vers cet être si grand, si vertueux, si pur. C'était donc lui, son vrai père ? Comment un être si beau, si gracieux pouvait-il avoir une fille comme elle ? Elle était presque indigne de cette glorieuse filiation. L'Elue n'était pas un être humain, l'Elue était l'enfant d'un Ange. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, de remarquer chaque détail de sa peau parfaite, des traits réguliers de son visage, de contempler son doux sourire bienveillant. Tant de bonté dans un seul corps ! Et dire que l'Amour du Cruxis devait être encore plus grand… Elle se sentait transportée par tant de grâce !

« Je suis Rémiel. Je suis un Ange du Jugement. » Sa voix était grave, mesurée presque douce. Personne n'osait piper mot – ce qui révélait la solennité du moment, Lloyd n'ayant pas la langue dans sa poche – tous admiraient, silencieux, l'être divin qui, tendit doucement la main vers le sol et donc vers eux. « L'heure est venue de réveiller la Déesse Martel qui sommeille au centre du monde. »

Lorsqu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, la pierre rouge placée au centre de l'autel se mit à briller avec ardeur, sous les yeux interloqués des deux garçons, les yeux de Colette demeurant perdus dans la contemplation de cet Ange. Soudain, elle s'éleva et le haut du poitrail de la jeune fille se mit lui aussi à resplendir d'une lumière rouge aux éclats dorés. Quelques secondes plus tard, un ravissant collier se trouvait au cou de celle-ci, ayant en son cœur cette si jolie pierre d'un rouge aussi fort que le plus beau rubis.

« A partir de ce moment, Colette devient l'Elue de la Régénération. Nous du Cruxis bénissons ce moment et consacrons la Tour du Salut à Sylvarant. »

Un tremblement de terre les fit sursauter. Tout bougeait autour d'eux. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, le plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce et aperçut l'immense tour qui venait d'apparaitre de nulle part, se dresser parmi les hauts massifs au centre du monde. C'était elle ! La Tour du Salut ! Cette tour si spéciale qui reliait le monde des Hommes au Paradis, cette tour qui était le symbole de tous les espoirs ! Quels hérétiques ces rois de Palmacosta d'avoir osé, en leur temps, nier son existence ! La Déesse, les Anges ! Ils étaient de nouveau là pour les protéger des Désians !« Le monde va être sauvé ! » s'écria-t-il, le cœur bondissant de joie. Une fois les Désians scellés, les Fermes Humaines détruites, le monde régénéré grâce à leur amie, lui et sa sœur n'auraient plus de raison de se cacher ! Ils pourraient avancer, la tête haute, sans honte quant à leur race ! Martel, qu'il avait hâte !

« Colette, Elue de la Régénération » La voix céleste fit tressaillir le métissé. Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour poser à nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci, ayant légèrement baissé la tête, caressait du bout de son doigt le cristal, puis, la relevant, elle énonça.«J'accepte humblement cette tâche. »

Le sourire bienveillant jusqu'ici fixé au visage de l'Ange s'agrandit davantage – au point que Lloyd se demanda comment cela était-il physiquement possible – L'ailé contempla un instant l'Elue. « Nous, du Cruxis allons t'accorder le pouvoir des Anges à chaque Sceau que tu briseras. Quand tu renaitras sous forme d'Ange, ce monde fatigué sera régénéré.

-Merci. Je jure sur ma vie de régénérer le monde. »

Le jeune épéiste la considéra un instant alors qu'elle prononçait son serment. Qu'elle semblait pure, prête à mourir pour le bien des autres. Il tiqua. Quelqu'un devait s'assurer qu'elle ne mourrait pas, quelqu'un qui l'aimait devait s'assurer qu'elle devienne un Ange mais aussi qu'elle rentre à Isélia une fois cela fait. Ce quelqu'un, ça sera moi, se jura-t-il.

« Dirige-toi vers le sud et le sceau du feu. Offre tes prières dans cette contrée éloignée.

-Oui, Seigneur Rémiel. »

L'éclat de lumière qui l'avait fait apparaitre commençait à se propager dans la pièce alors que Colette, n'en pouvant plus, s'écria « attendez ! S'il vous plait ! J'ai une question à vous poser. Etes-vous vraiment mon pèr… ? » Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Comment avait-elle osé interpeler ainsi un être divin ? Un être du Jugement ? Pour lui poser une question aussi prosaïque ! Ô Martel, si elle l'avait choqué, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Cependant, comme pour apaiser ses craintes, il la regarda avec les yeux les plus doux du monde avant de la rassurer en tendant la main vers elle. Martel, qu'il était bon !

« Va d'abord au sceau du feu. As-tu compris ma chère fille Colette ?

-Père ? Alors vous êtes mon vrai père ?!

-Nous nous reverrons au prochain sceau, ma fille. »

Le dernier mot raisonna longtemps dans les frêles oreilles de la demoiselle. Elle était sa fille. Elle, l'Elue était bien la fille d'un Ange. Elle ne savait pas quelle sensation elle était en train d'éprouver au moment même. De la joie ? Assurément ! De l'anxiété ? Légèrement, il lui était d'autant plus important de réussir dans sa tâche d'Elue dorénavant ! Elle avait quelqu'un de spécial à ne surtout pas décevoir ! De la peine ? Etrangement… Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard lourd du mercenaire sur elle, elle se détourna de l'autel et lui sourit. Elle avait compris, il voulait retourner auprès de Phaidra et de Frank pour parler des modalités de paiement. Rien de plus normal. Elle demanda aux autres de la rejoindre plus tard chez elle et disparut à la suite de Kratos via le téléporteur qu'ils avaient emprunté pour se rendre dans la salle.

Une fois seuls, aucun des deux amis n'osa cependant prendre la parole, les deux demeurant encore sous le choc de la cérémonie et de la révélation.

« La rumeur disait donc vrai, murmura le plus jeune en fixant l'autel.

-Quelle rumeur ?

-Que Colette est la fille d'un Ange et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de liens parenté avec son père. »

Le sang de Lloyd ne fit qu'un tour ! Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il nier en une seule phrase tout ce qu'avait été Frank pour Colette ? Qui l'avait élevée, nourrie, aimée ? Qui avait été à son chevet quand elle tombait malade ? Qui rapiéçait ses robes quand elle les déchirait ? Qui soignait ses blessures quand elle s'écorchait en tombant ? Qui avait toujours été là pour elle ? Frank ! Pas l'autre-là ! « Même si on est pas uni par les liens du sang, la famille, c'est la famille ! » Le plus jeune comprit, puis, honteux, baissa la tête et s'excusa. « Bah t'en fais pas, va ! » L'enfant sourit à nouveau, heureux de voir que son ami ne lui en voulait pas pour sa misérable réflexion. Il le regarda faire un petit tour, inspecter un instant l'autel avant de revenir vers lui, se grattant le menton avec la main droite signe qu'il réfléchissait grandement.

« Alors les Anges ont vraiment des ailes, hein ? » Le petit hocha la tête doucement, confirmant son propos en expliquant que l'on retrouvait une description correspondante à ces Anges dans les Ecritures de Martel. Le brun s'arrêta un instant avant de lancer « mais tu sais, je suis sûr que ça doit les gêner pour s'habiller… Et il faut penser à faire des trous dans ses habits pour les laisser passer… »

« Après tout ça, c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-il interloqué

-Bah oui… Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? Je me demande si c'est pratique pour dormir. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être un Ange ! »

O.O.O.O

Les coups, toujours les coups, encore des coups. Le tournis commençait à la reprendre. L'odeur du sang mêlée à celle de la sueur l'enivrait. Elle se sentait lourde, pataude, une charogne sans force. Sa chemise de prisonnier irritait ses plaies ouvertes puisqu'à cause du sang, elle se collait à ces dernières. Si au début de la journée elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses geôliers pour qu'ils fassent preuve d'une telle violence envers eux, elle l'avait compris lorsque le sol avait tremblé et que la tour avait émergé des profondeurs de la terre. Martel ! La Tour du Salut ! Son cœur s'était rempli d'espoir, de joie. Merci Grands Séraphins, merci Grande Déesse pour leur avoir donné une Elue… Dans peu de temps, elle deviendrait un Ange et les Désians seraient scellés. Dans peu de temps, elle serait libre.

Un nouveau coup la fit vaciller. Elle tomba à terre et sentit ses os craquer au fur et à mesure que les bottes des soldats s'acharnaient sur eux. Elle eut un pâle sourire dissimulé derrière ses longs cheveux paille sales. La douleur l'avait presque anesthésiée… La douleur ou l'espoir de revoir sa famille, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle encaissait chacun des coups sans broncher, sans bouger, attendant comme une poupée de chiffon qu'ils se lassent. Elle sentit une lourde main gantée s'abattre sur son cou, la relever et la plaquer contre l'un des murs. Elle cria enfin.

O.O.O.O

Un soldat vêtu d'un uniforme noir, arborant un brassard rouge au bras droit et dont la visière était rabattue sur le visage avançait dans les couloirs de la Ferme Humaine. Arrivant dans une salle où tout l'équipement informatique indiquait que c'était dans cet endroit qu'étaient traitées les données informatiques perçues par les caméras de surveillance. Tout ce qui se passait dans la ferme était retransmis ici, rien n'échappant au regard des unités de contrôle. Un de ses subordonnés, assis à un bureau face à un écran, lui fit un signe, lui signifiant que le maitre des lieux se trouvait dans son bureau. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers cet endroit. Il aurait dû y penser, après ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi. Arrivé à la porte imposante de la pièce, il toqua, attendant que son supérieur ne lui donne la permission d'entrer. Quand il l'obtint, il se glissa à pas de velours dans les appartements richement décorés.

Assis à un secrétaire d'acajou, le Seigneur était là, tapotant de sa seule main un des accoudoirs de sa chaise. De son seul œil, il fixait d'un air mauvais la retransmission des images prises par la caméra de surveillance placée sur les murs d'enceinte de la Ferme.

« Il vient d'Isélia. Depuis le temps que je rêve de régler son compte à ce village… L'Elue partant demain matin… A midi… »

La phrase du Cardinal raisonna dans la pièce, son subordonné se contentant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Comment ce gamin avait-il osé violer le traité de non-agression que son Lord avait eu la bonté de signer ? Certes, cela assurait les intérêts du Cruxis mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que voir ce maire se pavaner de la sorte en insultant tous ceux de sa race était insupportable pour le soldat, et voilà qu'ils le transgressaient sans aucun ménagement.

« Monseigneur, avez-vous pensé à la façon dont vous allez punir cet humain ? »

Après un moment, le chef se leva et avança jusqu'à se trouver face à une baie vitrée donnant sur une des cours intérieures de la Ferme dans laquelle des prisonniers tiraient et poussaient – comme à l'accoutumée – leur immense bloc de pierre sombre. Il les observa, plissant son seul œil, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

« Les Humains sont des créatures dégoutantes Bradley, toujours prêtes à trahir leurs engagements, elles grouillent dans l'ombre attendant le bon moment pour frapper… comme de la vermine… Vers sept heures demain matin, retirez l'Exsphère de F192, c'est elle qui se chargera de lui régler son compte… Ah… Et n'oubliez pas d'exciter le monstre, je souhaite un beau spectacle ! » Bien que cette pensée réjouissait le Cardinal, imaginant le maire du village se faire écorcher d'un coup de griffe de sa créature –donné par mégarde, son sourire s'effaça. Il eut un soupire pensif. « Et notre intruse ? Toujours aucune nouvelle ? »

L'officier baissa la tête un moment. Devoir annoncer à son supérieur qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission n'était pas chose aisée surtout quand on savait combien il le tenait en estime. Cela faisait trois semaines que son unité et lui-même recherchaient cette ombre qui se faufilait dans la Ferme pendant la nuit. Par trois fois elle s'était infiltrée, par trois fois elle avait été filmée et par trois fois ils avaient été incapables de l'arrêter. Elle venait littéralement par les airs, glissant gracieusement sur un fil qu'elle avait préalablement tendu au-dessus de la cour d'entrée, passait par le toit pour ramper dans les conduits d'aération et ainsi atteindre la salle dans laquelle les exspheres étaient stockées, pour ensuite repartir tout aussi discrètement qu'elle est venue. Par trois fois elle s'était moquée de lui, par trois fois elle l'avait humilié. Peu importe sa race, il le lui ferait payer au centuple, le Cardinal s'endormirait bercé par les cris de cette douce créature.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, Seigneur, nous la retrouverons ! »

Ledit gradé se retourna, le fixant un instant avant de revenir sur ses pas et s'approchant de son bureau, appuya sur une touche d'un clavier et aussitôt était projeté contre le mur l'enregistrement de l'intrusion. On y voyait une ombre glisser furtivement sur un fil, faisant milles pirouettes, manquant parfois de tomber mais se rattrapant toujours du bout du pied. On y voyait une jupe noire aux nuances bleu marine faire des aller et retours au fil des gestes de cette intruse, adonnée à ce qui semblait être une danse au-dessus du vide. Cependant, n'en déplût au Cardinal le visage de la femme était dissimulée sous d'épais foulards qui ne laissaient transparaitre ni ce dernier ni ses cheveux, rendant ainsi l'identification impossible. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter à nouveau sur ce fil pour avancer davantage, le dénommé Bradley osa appuyer à nouveau sur une des touches, mettant ainsi sur pause le film. Forcystus leva un sourcil avant de se retourner vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué lors du premier visionnage mais, regardez bien monseigneur, regardez comme elle se déplace. Ce n'est pas improvisé, ça ressemble davantage à une chorégraphie… Sinon pourquoi avoir sauté ici et là-bas ? Elle n'allait pas tomber, elle n'a pas fait de faux-mouvements, elle maitrisait parfaitement son équilibre.

-Depuis quand les Renégats apprennent à leur recrues à danser ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

Le subalterne sourit un instant avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure violemment. Il devait avertir son Maitre même s'il savait que cela allait fortement le déplaire. « Lord Forcystus, vous devez savoir… Lors de la première intrusion et du premier enregistrement nous avons doublé les effectifs et les pièges mais elle a attendu le transfert des prisonniers vers notre Ferme et de même pour la deuxième et la troisième fois. A chaque fois, elle attend que nos hommes soient mutés en voie de faire ces transferts dans les autres Fermes pour agir et connait parfaitement les différents pièges que nous avons pu poser pour la surprendre. Il faut ouvrir les yeux monseigneur, des Renégats sont infiltrés dans notre base et l'informent… »

Il y eut un silence pesant. A son grand soulagement, son Cardinal se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de lancer, le plus calme possible « C'est évident… Ça rend la capture de cette petite intruse encore plus importante… Combien de temps tiendra-t-elle sous les coups avant de lâcher le nom de ses petits camarades ? » Il sourit, amusé par cette douce pensée. « Bon, continuez à renforcer les effectifs des patrouilles dans les villages du district, qu'ils continuent à faire des perquisitions et des recherches afin d'instaurer un sentiment de malaise dans la population. Dis aux hommes que je quitte la Ferme demain à l'aube pour aller commettre une exaction de très grande ampleur à Isélia, que je prendrai une grande partie de mes soldats et que je ne rentrerai qu'à la nuit tombée. Ton unité ne compte que des hommes de confiance, je me trompe ?

-J'en réponds !

-Alors, dans ce cas, une partie d'entre eux attendra dans la Ferme. Tu viendras avec moi et le reste de nos troupes, seulement, arrivés à mi-parcours, je les renverrai à la Ferme. Les traitres n'auront pas le temps de la prévenir. Tes hommes restés parmi nous, eux, partirons un peu en avance et s'engouffreront dans la forêt pour y mettre le feu. La demoiselle n'aura aucun endroit pour battre en retraite ou se cacher! Enfin, la grande partie de nos combattants encerclera la Ferme et ratissera la forêt incendiée. Elle sera à notre merci ! »

Le soldat hocha la tête, obéissant. Il leur était pour l'instant impossible de démasquer les traitres, ils devaient composer avec eux. En les empêchant de contacter leur voleuse, le Seigneur les utilisait à bon escient. La Ferme presque vidée de ses hommes, Forcystus parti, la salle des exspheres laissée presque sans surveillance, ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion. Le piège allait se refermer sur eux. Il se retourna vers la vitre, regardant les prisonniers effectuer leurs basses besognes et releva sa visière, dévoilant ainsi un front et une partie de sa tempe et de sa joue droite brulés, couverts à certains endroits de quelques cloques. Ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard de son supérieur.

Demain allait vraiment être une belle journée !

O.O.O.O

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, les maisons du village étaient plongées dans l'obscurité, leurs habitants s'étant paisiblement endormis. Il n'y avait qu'une lueur provenant de l'étage d'une demeure. La personne qui logeait là, rédigeait, à la faible lumière de la bougie posée sur un simple bureau de bois, une lettre à quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Chaque mot écrit lui faisait mal, lui déchirait les entrailles. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Elle lui avait menti… Sciemment… Après avoir entendu la dispute entre Lloyd et son père, elle savait combien l'envie de venger sa mère était présente dans le cœur de son ami, combien son sang bouillait de rage à devoir vivre dans un village qui avait signé un traité de non-agression avec les assassins de sa pauvre mère. Elle avait vu, son visage d'ordinaire si bienveillant, si rieur, être métamorphosé par la colère, par la haine. Il voulait se venger, venger les douleurs de sa mère, venger sa mort, venger ses peines d'enfant… Colette le comprenait aisément mais elle ne pouvait laisser son âme se corrompre ainsi. Elle était née pour mourir et sceller ces monstres… Elle le ferait… « Oui Lloyd, je le ferai pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre heureux, que tu puisses être apaisé, que tu puisses être bien à nouveau. » Murmura-t-elle résolue. « Tu m'as donné la force de vivre seize magnifiques années, rien que pour ces seize années, ma vie valait la peine d'être vécue… Merci. »

_Cher Lloyd,_

_Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà partie à l'aventure._

_Désolée de t'avoir menti._

_Le périple pour la Régénération du monde est plein de dangers._

_Beaucoup d'Elus ont échoué par le passé. Je tiens bien trop à toi pour t'impliquer là-dedans._

_Je vais faire tout mon possible pour arrêter les monstres et les Désians._

_Alors je veux que tu vives heureux et en paix dans le monde régénéré._

_Merci beaucoup pour ton amitié et ta gentillesse durant toutes ces années._

_J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de te connaître._

_Adieu Colette_

Lorsque sa plume fut reposée sur le bureau à proximité, la blonde se leva et se dirigea en titubant légèrement vers son lit. Là, elle s'agenouilla, posant ses coudes sur le matelas, joignant ses mains. Elle pria. Pendant des heures elle resta là à prier, à remercier Martel d'avoir permis à Lloyd et à Génis de l'accompagner durant l'épreuve au Temple, à prier pour le salut de l'âme de ceux qui attendaient sa mort avec impatience, à prier pour que son ami se remette de sa terrible nouvelle. « Martel, donne-moi la force, j'ai si peur. » Elle commença à renifler un peu puis beaucoup. Sa voix trembla, yeux s'humidifièrent puis, des larmes et des sanglots vinrent.

Seule, abandonnée dans la noirceur de sa chambre, Colette pleura.

O.O.O.O

Kratos était sorti faire un tour dans la petite ville endormie, tentant au mieux de gérer – ou tout du moins de dissimuler – la déferlante de sentiments qui rugissait en lui. Par moments l'air lui manquait, par moments ses entrailles lui faisaient un mal incommensurable, par moment la tête lui tournait, par moments sa gorge était incroyablement nouée au point de ne laisser sortir aucun son, par moments il avait envie de s'effondrer en sanglots et par d'autres, sa bouche se muait en une espèce de sourire. Il était vivant…

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir en bas du ravin il y avait quinze ans de cela ? Comment avait-il pu renoncer aussi vite ? Pourquoi une simple chaussure baignant dans une mare de sang avait-elle eu raison de son instinct paternel ? Il aurait dû chercher plus longtemps ! Il aurait dû descendre ce ravin, il aurait dû profaner la dépouille de son aimée, la déplacer, chercher des traces… Il aurait dû ! «Bordel! » Hurla-t-il en son for intérieur, tenant sa tête entre ses mains s'assoyant sur l'herbe, presque recroquevillé.

Lorsqu'il eut la force de se redresser légèrement, plongeant son regard désespéré dans le spectacle silencieux des étoiles. « Anna… Il était là… » Murmura-t-il, la voix cassée à l'intention d'une défunte, d'une étoile. « Qu-Qu'est- ce que je dois faire Anna ? Anna dis-moi… Il était là… » Le ciel demeurait clair, les astres continuaient à briller doucement, paisiblement, insensibles aux injustices de ce monde. Ce calme jurait avec le désarroi du mercenaire. Il n'était qu'un lâche, qu'un moins que rien qui était revenu au Cruxis la queue entre les jambes après avoir abandonné son fils… Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa place parmi les Séraphins pouvait-il déserter à nouveau ? Combien même il aurait retrouvé son fils, qu'est-ce que cela changeait finalement ? Les deux mondes continueraient à se disputer le mana, Mithos continuerait à diriger les mortels d'une main de fer, Yuan continuerait à s'en ficher royalement, les Désians seraient encore là… Au moins avec Martel ressuscitée, quelqu'un pourrait tempérer plus facilement ce héros légendaire … Et quand bien même la voie qu'il avait choisie pouvait sembler extrême aux yeux des ignorants petits mortels, elle était la seule qui garantissait la survie des mondes et du mana…

Il entendit, venus de la maison de l'Elue, des pleurs et des sanglots. Les larmes de la jeune fille évidemment, mais aussi celles de la vieille dame qui l'avait payé cet après-midi – sa grand-mère sans doute – Le monde créé par Yggdrasil était grandiose, le mécanisme du sablier, le destin de l'Elue, la religion, tout cela avait été mis en place par cet Ange, pour assurer la stabilité des mondes, assurer la survie du mana, la source de toute vie et donc par conséquence de garantir la vie à qui le mérite … Oui, le monde créé par Yggdrasil était grandiose, vraiment et...

_« C'est pour cela qu'il faut que les vieilles grands-mères_

_De leurs pauvres doigts gris que fait trembler le temps,_

_Cousent le linceul des enfants de [seize] ans._ »


End file.
